Vicarious
by Deadkidsdontsayno
Summary: Five years after the events of 'Graduation' a new threat with a familiar face arises threatening to destroy the fragile peace KP has worked so hard to create. I'm bad at summary's. Eventual KIGO. RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Escape

**Chapter One: Arch One**

Escape From Eden Prison

_Within the walls of Eden Prison,_

_There is a mark upon a stone._

_And in this place a life was written,_

_And there a stain was laid where I was born._

Location: Classified

Date: Unknown

Time: Unknown

Deep inside the bowels of a laboratory that officially didn't exist; a man stared intently at the many screens mounted on the wall before him. The room was dark, save for the dim lighting the screens provided him. His pale eyes followed the proceedings of their most recent experiment with a small amount of glee. Silas sighed, she was perfect. At first, the other scientists who worked alongside him refused to get anywhere near the subject because of the raw power and brutal violence she displayed on a daily basis. But once the remnants of the meteor that created her were discovered, they quickly realized they had nothing to fear. Silas could control her. Ah yes, Silas thought back to the time before figments of the meteor were discovered. Almost fifteen people were killed a week then. Expensive security teams were eviscerated monthly. But no more. No, since Silas discovered what was essentially her kryptonite the subject had been _much_ easier to handle.

Lost in his thoughts, Silas didn't notice the heavy metal door open or the presence of his coluge until Kortig gasped. Silas whirled around ready to berate whoever disturbed him, but stopped as he saw the shorter man.

"Kortig."

No response. Kortig's eyes were glued to the middle screen, where a woman was being dissected. She was still alive.

"Kortig!" Silas said louder, hoping to break Kortig out of his trance. Kortig gulped and tore his eyes away from the screen. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Y-yes Sir?" He stuttered out. Kortig hated this room.

"Was there something you wanted?" Silas asked

"Ah, yes! The subject is r-ready for the next phase of your experiment, sir"

Silas's white eyes bored into Kortig's dark brown ones. Kortig was a short, balding man who could stand to lose a few pounds and always smelled faintly of sausage. His shirts seemed to be perpetually wrinkled and his tie was always loose. Silas loathed him, and Kortig knew it. No, Kortig was not beautiful, not like she was. Even bruised and battered the test subject was easier to look at then Kortig. After a few seconds of silent scrutiny Silas turned back to the screens.

"Very well, I'll be there momentarily."

"All right, I-I'll let the technicians know sir."

Silas did not acknowledge him further so Kortig took this as an opportunity to leave. Closing the heavy metal door behind him, Kortig slumped against the wall and took in a shaky breath "Jesus" he whispered. He _really_ hated that room. It didn't help that he had been in there, alone with Silas of all people. That man was a psychopath. He rubbed the Star of David that hung around his neck reverently and made his way back to the Observatory.

"Hey! Look who made it back in one piece!" Laurent, one of the technicians and Kortig's only friend in the laboratory smiled brightly at him. Kortig gave him a weak smile in return and slumped down into the chair next to Laurent. "Doc said he'd be ther in a moment, go ahead and let the techies know." Kortig said quietly.

Laurent nodded. He pressed the speaker button and alerted all the "techies" of the doctors impending arrival.

"Well that's good, the sooner we do this the sooner we can all go home right?"

"Yeah" Kortig responded blandly.

"So… how bad was Doc Frankenstein today?" Laurent chewed on his pen.

"The usual."

"Eesh!" Laurent shivered. "Well, I don't envy you, being his personal assistant an' all but at least you're not her, ya know?" Laurent inclined his head to the woman on the operating table below them

"Yeah" If Laurent was trying to make him feel better, it wasn't working.

A minute of silence passed between them.

Laurent cleared his throat "Any idea what he's got in store for her today?"

Grateful for the change in subject Kortig nodded. "Uh let's see…" He rifled through a pile of papers on the desk in front of him. Finding the correct one, he handed it to Laurent.

Laurent cringed. "Ooof, she aint gonna like this one bit. You reckon we outta get a muzzle on her?"

"No, he likes to talk to her" Kortig said absently. He stared out the window and down to the room below, watching the techies set up Silas's equipment. The woman on the table was still sleeping apparently, as she hadn't started screaming yet

"Right."Laurent ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

Just then, a buzzer sounded and the techies hurried out of the room.

"T minus ten seconds to launch" Laurent said under his breath.

Kortig straightened up and pushed a button on the key pad in front of him, stopping the flow of sedatives from entering the woman's body

"Sedatives, off"

"Muscle relaxants down to 50%," He pushed another button

"Morphine, off"

"Recording, now" Laurent pushed a button and the TV's in the observatory flickered on, showing various angles of the green woman on the operating table.

The door to the operation room groaned, and then opened revealing Silas clad in a lab coat as white as his hair. "Huston we have lifted off" Laurent said humorlessly. Kortig gulped. They both knew what was going to happen next, but no matter how many times he saw it it never ceased to make him sick.

**Operating room**

The room was quiet save for the steady tick-tock of the mounted clock.

Silas shut the shiny metal door behind him and strolled over to one of the many metal cabinets lining the tiled walls of the operating room. He payed the woman on the bed no mind, she'd get his attention soon enough. He opened the cabinet doors and a large syringe, a vial filled with green metallic liquid and his favorite, a shiny green scalpel. His subject groaned, which brought a smile to his face. Ah, so she was starting to wake up. He hummed and set down his instruments onto the instrument table adjacent to the operating bed.

"Wakey wakey Shego, don't you know what day it is?" He patted her matted hair.

Silas stared at the green woman's face, waiting for her to open her eyes. Her eyelids opened abruptly, and Silas's smile grew. She began to struggle weakly against the metal that kept her pinned to the table, grunting in protest when it refused to give way. He waited there un-moving till the cloudy green eyes stopped looking at her surroundings, and settled on his face. Bright white light left her temporarily blind. When she regained her vision she was not surprised to see pale eyes staring intently into her own. Shego glowered at the man who had been tormenting her for days, or was it months? _You_.

"Good evening Shego, how are you feeling?" Not waiting for her answer Silas picked up one syringe and stuck it in the vial, filling it with the shiny liquid. Emerald eyes followed his movements "Good I hope! Tonight is the the night we attempt the last phase" He smiled down at her and whispered "Aren't you excited? I know I am!" Silas smiled gleefully. She groaned. _No, not this, not again. _"Fuck you" Shego ground out through clenched teeth. God, every part of her hurt.

Shego had expected the slap that came seconds later. What she had not expected however was to be stabbed, in the leg with Silas's special scalpel. That usually came later. She writhed in pain.

"What, no foreplay?"

"That wasn't very nice Shego" Silas admonished twisting the scalpel in her leg, his face clouded with rage. Jesus _fuck_ that hurt!

"What would your mother think?" He said in a mocking tone. Shego flinched, but said nothing, choosing to glare at him instead. _Bastard._

"Don't look at me like that Shego, I'm doing this for your own good."

Abandoning the scaple, Silas picked up a syringe. "Ready for Phase 12 my dear?" Shego had no time to respond, not that he would have listened. With a manic smile, Silas swiftly plunged the needle into her heart, injecting her with whatever was in that vial. Shego hissed. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. A white hot pain over took her body and she he closed her eyes briefly, willing the pain to go away. She felt like she was on fire. Shego let out a feral scream as the imaginary flames engulfed her body.

Minutes passed and Shego continued to scream. Silas noticed something was wrong when the pale green woman started to _glow _a vibrant green. That was _not_ supposed to happen. He slammed his hand on the emergency button on the wall as the glow intensified.

Shego continued to scream.

**Observation**

"Oh shit!" Laurent said. "What the fuck is that!" He covered his ears in an attempt to block out the shrieking screams. That woman was fucking glowing!

The temperature in the operating room was rising and the test subject's vitals were off the charts. What the _hell_ was going on?

Silas looked distressed, and scrambled away from the glowing woman as fast as he could.

"I don't know I don't know! " Kortig was on the verge of panic. Besides raising the temperature, the test subject seemed to be raising the radiation levels as well. This was not good. "Call security, and get him outta there!" Kortig pointed to Silas who was cowering in a corner. Laurent nodded and reached for the emergency phone. Laughter boomed through the speakers, stopping him in his tracks. Then, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

_Oh __**shit.**_

Shego turned her head and stared directly into the camera on her left. Something was, off. Kortig noticed she was shaking and her pupils were almost nonexistent. But what _really_ scared him was that smile. "Every single last one of you fuckers are going to die!" The camera began to melt as Shegos' laughter resumed. "What are you waiting for? Call the fucking guards-" Kortig never got to finish his sentence. The world exploded around them in a fiery green blaze, throwing Kortig into the concrete wall behind him with a sickening 'crack!' and everything went black.

Kortig floated into consciousness hours later. Groaning he tried to assess his situation. His head hurt, blood from a gash on his forehead made it difficult to see and he couldn't feel his legs. _What in the hell happened here?_ Taking in his surroundings he noticed he was still apparently in the observatory. Or more precisely what used to be the observatory. Now however, it was a pile of rubble and twisted metal. A pile of rubble he was half buried under. Not. Good.

Everything was still and silent, save for the small fires that were scattered among the rubble. _Must've been an explosion. Explosion means help should be arriving soon. Someone must have noticed._ He tried to reassure himself with these thoughts. An explosion. Memories came flooding back.

_Oh no, The project had escaped. This is bad, this is very __**very**__ bad. _Kortig tried to quell the rising panic within him when, out of the corner of his eye, Kortig saw movement. Something, some_one_ was moving not far away from him. A fresh surge of hope rushed through his veins. "Hey!" He hollered "I'm over here! Help!" He was saved!

The person started, turned around and made its way to where Kortig was trapped. The night was dark and moonless, so while Kortig couldn't be sure who it was he was sure of its gender. She seemed to be wounded. _Maybe it's Sadie from the robotics department._ As the woman approached Kortig felt the hope in his veins turn into fear. This was definitely _not_ Sadie from robotics. Sadie had short red hair not long dark- _Oh no_.

"W-who are you?" He received no response. It didn't matter; he was certain he knew who she was.

His fears were realized when the woman stepped into the light of the fire. Naked as the day she was born, and covered in blood and dust smiled at him. "Found you" She sing-songed.

His eyes flickred from her face to the thing she was carrying. A head. She was carrying a severed head.

_Laurent's_ head.

He gulped loudly. "Please don't kill me" Kortig begged. "Please."

She cocked her head to the side and stroked Laurent's head lovingly. "Why not?" Shego asked lightly. "I said I'd kill all of you, kept my promise."

"Why, why did you k-kill him?" Kortig sobbed.

Shego twitched

"Tried to run" Anther twitch "C-c-couldn't have that". Shego's grip on Laurent's head tightened before she threw it behind her. She stepped jerkily over to the place where Kortig lay. Grasping his throat Shego pulled him up and out of under the heavy debris and slammed him into the crumbling wall, hard enough to crack it.

Kortig yelped and clutched the arm constricting his throat. Black spots danced behind his eyes

"Where. Is. Silas?" She asked, leaning in so Kortig had no choice to look back into her bloodied face. He started at what he saw in those dull emeralds. _Madness_.

"Don't….know" He gasped out "Please…"

Shego stared at him silently for a second longer before abruptly ripping out his trachea, swiftly ending Kortig's life. Drenched in a fresh coating of blood she picked her way through the debris and escaped into the evergreen forest.

A few feet away from where Kortig's corpse lay, pale white eyes followed Shego's movements as she disappeared into the night. _Perfect. _Silas smiled. _Absolutely perfect_.

_I am free, I will begin again._

_I am free, I will begin again._

_I am free of the choking hold that began in Eden Prison._

_We are free, we are free._

_We are free, we are free._


	2. City Of Ghost Workers

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. 'Cept for Kolie, Cyra, Sade, Fion and other crappy OC's and ideas.**

**A/N: A big thank you hug for all of you who reviewed or added this to your favorites!**

**Music for last chapter: Loathsome by Pig Destroyer**

**Couldn't think of any music for this chapter, sorry!**

_Shego has done nothing wrong. Shego has only done what she had to do to set things straight. To quiet that voice inside telling her to get even. To kill. What anyone would do under the circumstances. Behind all the tests, ballistics, experiments, Christian fetishism, substance abuse, Shego knows pain. And soon so will they. Troubles of the past have a tendency to linger in the mind…despite concerted efforts to eradicate them. After all, murder ain't as easy as they'd have you believe._

**Chapter Two: Ghost Workers**

_All the parts of me that lived inside_

_I'm drowning in the sea of waking life_

**Thirty years later.**

**Kim Possible's Apartment.**

**NYC**

It had been five years since her graduation, and things were going pretty damn well. Kimberly Ann Possible snuggled deeper into the fluffy white cushions on her couch. After successfully moving out of her parents' house she had almost immediately found a suitable place to live and was now living in a cozy apartment on the upper west side of NYC. Kim sighed and looked out into central park. Some days she missed Team Possible more than others. She had completed collage – majoring in behavioral science- despite being still very much involved with the hero business. She and Ron had broken up three years ago, after Ron was accepted into a culinary school in Japan and Kim decided long distance relationships mixed up with crime fighting was just too much to handle. Surprisingly, Ron agreed with Kim's decision to break it off and had maintained their friendship. Kim would drop buy Ron's apartment whenever she was in Japan (which was pretty often considering her hero business) and they would catch up on each other's lives. Ron let it slip on one occasion that he was interested in a fellow ninja, and Kim couldn't be happier for him. But where did that leave her? Alone, and very _very_ bored. Many of her former foes were either reformed (Doctor Drakken), in jail (Doctor Dementor) or had simply vanished off the face of the earth (Shego). Leaving Kim with nothing to distract her from the gnawing loneliness she felt.

So it came as a shock when Doctor Drakken- _Lipsky, _died. After months of not seeing anything relating to the blue man, Wade alerted her to a news report from Venezuela. Apparently one of his experiments malfunctioned -which unfortunately did not surprise Kim- and he was killed in the blast. What he was working on was unknown, but apparently it was very unstable.

An envelope came in the mail a few days after the accident; much to Kim's surprise it was an invitation to attend the private funeral which was being held in Middleton.

_**4 Months ago**_

_What a perfect day for a funeral. Rainy and cold with a touch of wind to spice things up. The funeral had been nice, if not small. Closed casket, predictably. Kim shook off her damp coat and shivering, stepped into her_ _apartment. __**Man that was sad**__. She was the only other person there, next to Drakken's mother. Shego didn't even bother to show up. __**What a bitch.**__ It was just like Shego not to show up. Sighing, she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a drink. Wait a minute. Kim noticed the puddle of murky water on her kitchen floor. __**Since when do I leave the window open on a rainy day,**__ She looked at the bottle of Jack in her hand __**And since when do I have whiskey?**__ Kim quickly turned off the lights, bathing the apartment in darkness_

"_Come on out! I know you're here!" __**Why the fuck didn't I notice this before**__ Kim thought angrily and dropped into a fighting stance._

_The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up just before someone whispered "Hi Kimmie" in her ear._

_Kim didn't respond, instead she attacked, spinning around and landing a savage kick to Shego's ribs. Knocking her off balance Kim was able to tackle the Shego to the ground and straddle her. She landed several punches to the her face before she was satisfied the green woman wasn't going anywhere._ _"Attacking me at my own home is low, even for you Shego" Kim growled through her teeth. Shego looked up at Kim through half lidded eyes _

"_Same ol' pumpkin" Shego said softly "I've missed you" She reached up and stroked Kim's cheek gently._

_**More mind games?**__ Kim pushed Shego off and sent her flying into the fridge across the room_

"_What are you doing?" _

_Shego groaned "Saying hi, what's it look like? Her words were slightly slurred. Looking around Shego located her half empty bottle of vodka and took a swig._

"_Shego…" Shego did not look the way Kim remembered her. Her skin was paler then usual and her suit was ripped in various places. Kim could see bruises and cuts through the trs. Not to mention she was dripping wet and shivering. "Are you drunk? "_

_Shego chuckled "Hammered more likely! This," She held up the now empty bottle "Was my fourth bottle" She continued to chuckle._

_Her patience was wearing thin. "What do you want Shego?" Kim barked_

_Shego stopped chucking abruptly "You were at Drakkens funeral, you gave him flowers," She said so softly Kim had to strain to hear her_

_Kim snorted "How would you know? Didn't see __**you**__ there!" _

_Shego's face contorted into a grimace "Well I was, Princess!" She bellowed "He was…important to me ya' know." Shego rubbed her hands over her arms._

"_I'm sorry! I just- I didn't see you.." Kim trailed off awkwardly and looked at her hands. _

"_No, couldn't have, wouldn't have" Shego sing-songed "Bastards did him 'cause of me!" Shego stood up shakily, leaning heavily on the refrigerator. "Saw it happen, was too slow too fucking slow…If he didn't know me, If I didn't exist-" Shego gripped the bottle so tightly that it burst, imbedding shards of glass deep into her hands. "Shit Shego! Kim grabbed a towel off the stove and ran over, gently putting it on Shego's bleeding hands _

"_What did you do that for, dummy!" Kim scolded her lightly_

_Emerald met olive as hot angry tears pricked at the back of Shego's eyes. "I missed you so much Kimmie" Shego sniffed pulled Kim into a crushing hug _

_Kim was __**not**__ expecting that. "It's all right" Kim murmured. She rubbed Shego's back tentatively. _

"_Didn't you miss me Kimmie?"_

_Shego's lips placed tender kisses along Kim's pale neck and jaw "Wait what-" Kim's halfhearted protest was silenced by a pair of black lips on her own. Shego kissed her passionately, and Kim responded with just as much vigor.. Shego tasted __**so **__good. Kim wasn't aware that she was moving until her back collided with the wall. Shego pulled back slowly. Kim was breathing heavily and adorable blush decorated her cheeks. Shego smiled softly at her. Kim felt herself returning the tender smile and leaned in for another kiss but stopped an inch from Kim's face. Kim felt Shego tense and blinked in confusion. Shego jerked away from Kim "Oh god" Shego moaned and covered her ears. "No no ,Shut up!" Kim tentatively approached the trembling woman, laying a hand on her shoulder."S-shego?" "No! Stay away!" Shego pushed Kim's hand off and staggered to the open window "Just stay away!" "Shego wait a minute! Calm down!" Shego shook her head feverishly, a terrified look plastered on her face. A moment later she jumped out of the window. Kim ran towards the window and was just in time to see Shego disappear into central park. She stared out into the rainy night a few minutes longer before slowly shutting the window and turning to her ransacked kitchen. She touched her swollen lips. "What the hell just happened?"_

Not a word from her since then! Kim wasn't sure if she was more pissed off because of the kiss or that Shego hadn't bothered to contact her since then. All she knew is that she hasn't been able to stop thinking about Shego since then. How soft her lips were or how sweet she tasted, or even how beautiful Shego would look naked and writhing under her…

Kim's thoughts were cut short by the steady '_Beep Beep'_ of her Kimmunicator.

"What's up Wade?" She greeted him.

"Kim! I just received a distress beacon from a GJ out post in Norilsk, Russia and-" He said rapidly

"Are you sure they need me, I mean why not call in someone else-"

"They requested _you_ specifically and Kim, take a look the security footage"

Grainy security footage of a woman in all black, with long dark hair firing green plasma at various agents popped up on the Kimmunicator's screen

"Shego!" _Just the person I need to see._

"'Fraid so Kim"

She sighed and ran a hand through her fiery red hair "All right wade, can you get me a ride?"

"Already done KP! One's on route now. "ETA, twenty minutes."

"Thanks Wade, you're the best!" Kim gave him a toothy smile.

"And don't you forget it! Oh dress warm Kim; Norilsk is right in the middle of Russia's arctic tundra."

Kim cringed. "Got it wade"

**Later**

Kim hopped out of the helicopter and waved her goodbyes to the pilot. The frozen landscape of Norilisk greeted her with an icy chill that cut through her protective gear. She shivered. _Wade sure wasn't kidding when he said tundra._ Kim scanned her surroundings for any sign of life of GJ out post. Finding nothing but snow, snow and more snow Kim beeped Wade.

"Are you sure this is the place wade? I'm not seeing anything but snow..."

"Positive. The signal is coming from thirty yards in front of you. I'm assuming the entrance should be around there. Keep your eyes peeled for a door or anything that looks like a way in"

"Got it" She began trudging through the deep snow.

Several minutes of hard trudging later she heard Wade's muffled voice. Pulling out the Kimmuncator she was confronted with static. Kim frowned and hit the device, a fuzzy image of Wade appeared on the screen "Kim! –_kzzz- _Something's interfering with _-kzzzz-_ No contact _-kzzz- _be careful!"

"Wade?" Kim asked the Kimmunicator. No response "Wade!" She shouted. Still no response.

_What a lousy piece of junk._ She grumbled inwardly and trudged on.

Finally reaching the foot of the mountain she spotted a rusty door. Warily she approached it, looking for any sign of danger or Shego. Cautiously, Kim reached out towards the handle and was just about to turn it when- BAM!

The door abruptly sung open, knocking her back on her butt. Out bounded a blonde haired woman clad a long grey trench coat and sun glasses, which was odd given that it was dark out.

"Hello! Kim Possible!" The blonde woman greeted her in a heavy Russian accent. "Welcome to No-" The woman didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Kim hit her on the nose and pinned her throat against the stone wall of the inner chamber.

"Who are you?"

"Ah ha! You pack quite the punch no?" Smiling, the blonde touched the trickle of blood that ran from her nose down to her chin.

"Who. Are. You? Kim strengthened her hold on the woman's throat "And _where_ is Shego?

"I am Kolie." The woman rasped, "Shego? I haven't seen Broccoli in years, пламенный!

_What the fuck? _"Then why am I here." Kim shouted "And what's with the tape you sent me?" she slammed Kolies head against the wall. Hard.

"Oof! So violent! Was not expecting that, I can say." Kolie smiled and wagged her finger at Kim.

Kim fought off her rising blush and punched her again, this time in the ribs.

"Oy oy! All right all right!" Kolie coughed out. She put her hands up in surrender "You are here, Kim Possible, because I need your help. _Shego_ needs your help"

Kim's eyes widened, before narrowing again. She raised her balled fist. "What did you do to Shego?"

"Nothing! Nothing I am friend!" Kolie shouted back motioning to herself "I would never hurt her." she said softly.

"Listen you-"

Kolie tensed and looked past Kim into the frozen field. "Perhaps…" Kolie started slowly "is better to continue this inside." Her eyes glued on the horizon

Kim opened her mouth to protest but was cut off, "Please I will explain but we must get inside. Is not safe to be out here."

"I- Fine, yes. Let's continue this inside" Kim said defeated_. Maybe it'll be warmer in there._

"Very good! Let go of shirt please!" Kolie said tersely as her eyes detected movement in the field. Kim dutifully let go of Kolie's tattered shirt and watched as she body slammed the rusty door and bolted it shut.

Sighing, she gave Kim wan smile "Please, follow. Is easy to get lost in here" Kolie adjusted her glasses and walked briskly past Kim. Kim nodded and followed Kolie deeper into the mountain.

After what seemed like hours and thousands of doors and hallways later they arrived at a large wooden door labeled "Meeting room"

"Well here we are!"

_Finally_

Kolie opened the oak door and ushered Kim in. The damp rock stretched endlessly above Kim's head and dark walls with leaky copper pipes surrounded them. It reminded Kim of Drakkens ice lair. _At least it's warmer in here_. On the far wall dozens of screens were mounted, all depicting various scenes of places around the world. Kim recognized some like the Taj Mahall and Big Ben but there were others, like the screen that depicted a desert battle ground, that Kim was ignorant of.

In front of the many screens was a huge round table with piles of papers, wires and general clutter covering almost all of it.

Kolie moved a pile of papers off a chair and motioned for Kim to sit "Ah please sit, I will explain shortly."

Kim nodded stiffly, still not trusting the blonde woman. Said woman moved to an equally cluttered counter on which an ancient microwave sat.

"Would you like some tea?"

She rifled through various tea boxes and found they were all empty.

"Eh, maybe not…water then?" Kolie emptied out a cracked porcelain cup and moved to the sink, intending to fill it with water. When she turned on the tap something that was _definitely _not water rushed out. Kim flinched and covered her mouth. Water _was not_ supposed to smell like that! Kolie on the other hand shrieked and jumped back, abandoning the cup in the murky sludge. She turned and smiled sheepishly at the redhead. "Never mind!"

After turning off the tap Kolie made her way back over to where Kim sat and plopped down on the table.

"All right" Kolie cleared her throat "So the matter of most importance; Shego."

"What exactly made you call me...Kolie?" The blonde woman smiled at the use of her name.

"Perhaps is better if I start at beginning, yes?" Kolie pulled a battered remote from her pocket and aimed it at the screens. "FION!"

The monitors flickered on and a pale face appeared on the largest one. "Yes Ko-san" A feminine voice filtered through the speakers.

"Fion, allow me to introduce you to the world famous Kim possible! Kim, this is Fion our tech uh… woman"

"Greetings, Kim Possible." The robotic woman said

"Hello... Kim inclined her head towards the monitor.

"Fion, Please show me tape XI-837106"

"Confirmed, please wait"

Kolie nodded and turned back to Kim. "We intercepted this video about five months ago. Where it comes from we have our uh…speculations but do not know for sure. It appears that it was on its way to all major bounty hunters, gangs, crime originations and powerful super villains around the world"

Kim swallowed "Not good, but why not alert Global Justice, they're better equipped for this sort of thing"

Kolie chuckled humorlessly "You shall see"

"Streaming now" Fion's robotic voice alerted them.

Uppity music and a man's voice boomed through the speakers "Have you seen this woman?" A picture of a smirking Shego flashed on screen "If you have, you're in luck! This meta-_freak_ is wanted for questioning in relation to mass murder! That's right folks, _mass murder!"_ Images of charred and bleeding bodies flitted across the picture of Shego "If you can capture this woman, or anyone seen with this woman, and return her to us five million US dollars will be transferred into your account, no questions asked! And what if I kill her you say? No worries! Just bring her body to us and you'll still get your money! So just again, dead or alive, five million dollars-"

"And that's where it ends…Are you alright miss possible?" Kolie asked, noticing that Kim had turned slightly green.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Have bucket" Kolie pulled a metal bucket out from underneath the table.

Kim grabbed it and promptly emptied her stomach into it.

"Was, was that for real?"

Kolie Sighed. "Da, this is most recent information we have on her. We have been trying to contact her for years now you see."

"We?" Kim said shakily, pictures of burnt corpses still dancing behind her eyes.

"Ah yes, here!" Kolie tore through a stack of paper closest to her and retrieved a framed image of Shego, herself, and two other women. They all stood close together with broad smiles on their faces.

"We were great friends back in day." She smiled wistfully and handed the image to Kim.

"W-what happened?" Kim set the bucket down and took the picture from Kolie.

"That, I cannot say. Perhaps is better if you ask Shego."

Kim nodded slowly and placed the faded photograph on the table

"So –not to be rude- but why do you need _my_ help? If you can't go to Global Justice, Why not just ask them?" She motioned to the other women in the photograph.

Kolie exhaled sharply and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "We tried. She didn't seem to recognize any of us and she almost kill me. This was ehh…three years ago? But you, _you_ have seen her recently, yes?"

Kolie smiled lecherously and pressed a button on the remote. Images of Shego entering and leaving her apartment showed on the screen.

Kim glowered and stood, slamming her fists on the table "Just how long have you had me under surveillance anyways!"

Realizing she had made a mistake, Kolie put her hands up in surrender "It was only precaution! I was not sure if you were able to be trusted but after this," Kolie motioned to the images still on the screen. "Is safe to say Shego trusts you, so therefore I trust you!" She finished her impassioned speech by thumping a hand over her heart

Kim, confused but satisfied with Kolie's outburst slumped back into her chair. "She did say someone was coming after her…"

"Eh?"

Kim blushed slightly, remembering Shego's soft kisses. "When she uh, _visited_ me four months ago she said someone was after her"

"Well as you can see, she was not wrong. The former Global justice is now headed by this man" Kolie pulled a manila folder out of yet another stack of papers and tossed it to the redhead.

"Who's he?" Kim stared at the glossy images of a white haired man in a lab coat.

"He is reason why we cannot ask Global Justice for help. He is new head of Global Justice. A monster, doctor, rapist, a scientist all of this is him. _Silas_." She hissed his name with obvious contempt. Clenching and unclenching her fists repeatedly, Kolie continued. "He has been working at underground and, highly illegal laboratories for years, experimenting on meta-humans much like Shego and myself. Now that he is in control of GJ well," Kolie ran a hand over her face "things are worse than ever."

"For whatever reason, he has been pursuing Shego for years and is closer then he has ever been. We cannot let him get to her" _Not again._

Kim looked up from the folder and into Kolie's glasses. "How do you know all of this?"

Kolie shrugged off her coat. "To make _very _long story short," She turned so her back was facing Kim "I was there along with Shego when he began."

Kolie flung off her tank top, revealing her back. Kim gasped. On it, Kim could see various scars ranging in shapes and sizes. The largest of all the wounds was a number nine that stretched from Kolie's shoulders down her the length of her spine. Kolie let Kim absorb her back for a few seconds before grabbing her shirt.

As she dressed, Kolie continued. "I am number nine, my sister is number ten and Shego is number twelve." Now fully clothed, she sat back down on the table. " I never got to meet numbers one through eight, or eleven for that matter." Kolie tapped her chin "They were probably killed off before my time…" Seeing Kim's shock and subsequent horror, Kolie leaned in "Look, I know it is…difficult, and you don't trust me but please, _please_ help us help Shego." Kolie looked down at her hands "And other meta-humans, so they do not have to go through…that"

Kim sighed heavily. This was a lot, even for her. _Fuck it_. "I'll do it."

"Ah really! You will?" Kolie perked up.

"Yeah" Kim gave Kolie a toothy grin. "But you have to tell me _everything_."

Kolie nodded rapidly and flung herself across the table, trapping Kim in a crushing hug. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

"We are also prepared to make you offer of 200,000 dollars for the completion of this uh…sitch?"

Kim couldn't help but laugh at Kolie's use of "sitch"

"It's no big! Just tell me what I have to do."

"Eh, really?" Kolie glanced at Kim.

"Yes" She gave Kolie a pointed look

Kolie rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat. "Very well."

She pressed another button on her remote and began in a business like tone "We have received some Intel suggesting Shego is now in Somalia, working for a local war lord named Saleem Abbaas."

Pictures of an Arabic man holding an RPG surrounded by other weapon toting soldiers appeared on the screens

"You will be taking our fully automated, completely refurbished ULTIMA jet! And will start your search for her in Baidoa." Kolie brought up a map on the monitors along with blue prints for the "ULTIMA" jet "Unfortunately, I am no longer allowed in Africa for reasons we will not discuss, so you will be going in alone, with no back up. Good news though, my dear Fion will be piloting ULTIMA jet and can walk you through emergency procedures if need be."

"So!" Kolie clapped her hands "How soon can you be ready?"

Kim blinked. This was going to _suck_.

**A/N: Blech I hate info-dump chapters, but alas it had to be done. Also the mountain that serves as Kolie's "lair" is Medvezhonok Mountain.**

**Next chapter: Somalia. Warlords guns and violence, oh my!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


	3. Rescue

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the late update. Hope this makes up for it. I also fixed some shit in Chapter 2, so you might wanna re-read that. It turns out drugs really get my creative juices flowing, but my ideas don't always make sense and certainly don't "flow". I don't even think I proof read that before I posted it. ;~; **

**Chapter Three: Rescue**

_I want power, because it feels good._

_I want power - I'll wash America with blood._

_I want power: a clear blue light in the sky._

_I feel power, running through my veins and out my eyes_

_And into empty, godforsaken minds without reality._

_I feel power. I feel a sacrifice._

Kim yawned and shifted on the metal bench, her new battle suit would take some getting used to. She looked around to the other passengers sitting in the cramped confines of the ULTIMA Battle Jet. Kim's eyes met her mother's worried stare and Kim gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Her gaze wandered around the hull of the ship before coming to rest at the cockpit where Cyra was sleeping in the pilot's chair. Kim glanced out the windows. The displayed rapidly moving scenery over the ocean thought back to two weeks ago

"_So!" Kolie clapped her hands "How soon can you be ready?" Kim's eyes widened in astonishment. She opened and closed he mouth a few times before finding the right words. "Let me get this straight" She began slowly, moving around table "You expect me" Kim pointed to herself disbelievingly "to go there" she pointed to a screen depicting a desert battle zone "By myself?"_

_Kolie rocks back and forth on tips of feet "Uh… yes?" Kolie said slowly _

"_Are you insane?" Kim shouts and jabs Kolie in the chest with her finger_

"_Ya know, I've always wondered about that." A feminine voice floated down from high above followed by tan a woman falling gracefully from the ceiling._

"_I doubt Red here" The newcomer motioned to Kim with her thumb "has even __**held**__ a gun much less shot one before" __**Guns?**_

"_Cyra! I thought you were-"_

"_**Sleeping**__," she gave Kolie a pointed look "Yeah I was until SOMEONE turned on the water,now my rooms flooded with that sludge!"_

_Kolie chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck "Oops?"_

_Cyra stuck her tongue out at the blonde woman but did not comment further. Instead, she turned and greeted Kim "Howdy! I'm Cyra." Kim immediately recognized her as one of the other women in the faded photograph. She was taller than Kim expected, with long brown hair covered buy a red hoodie and tribal markings under her left eye. Her other eye was hidden behind a veil of hair. "And my," Cyra looked her over appreciatively, letting out a low whistle "it is a __**pleasure**__ to meet you darlin'" Cyra winked._

_Kim was too shocked to say much of anything so instead, she stood there blushing beet red while Cyra looked her over._

_Before Cyra could make Kim blush anymore she was smacked with a rolled up newspaper by a very angry looking Kolie. _

"_OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Cyra shouted, rubbing her red cheek._

"_SEXUAL HARRASMENT!"_

"_WHAT? THAT WASN'T- WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!"_

"_Guys?" Kim said timidly_

"_WOULD YOU HAVE STOPED IF I DIDN'T"_

"_I GUESS WE'LL NEVER KNOW"  
><em> 

"_Guys?" She said a little louder now, hoping to gain their attention._

"_EVERYTIME SOMEONE NEW COMESE HERE YOU ATTACK THEM WITH-_

"_WITH WHAT MY CHARM? OOH HOW DEADLY!"_

"_THIS IS WHY WE HAVE NO FRIENDS!"_

"_**GUYS**__!" Kim shouted_

_Both stopped yelling abruptly and looked at Kim shocked "Y-yes?"_

_Kim waved the folder "Shego? The mission?"_

"_Oh. Right." Kolie cleared her throat and took a seat at the table "So like I said before Kim here, will be going in alone-"_

"_Whoa whoa whoa hold the damn phone! __**I**__ wouldn't even go in there alone, we are not sending little Miss cinnamon stick in there by herself un armed and completely ignorant of the situation!"_

"_Well __**I**__ cannot go with her who else is going to go? You?" Kolie asked incredously_

_YES!_

"_Eh really?"_

"_Why do you sound so suprised!"_

"_Situation? What exactly aren't you telling me!" Kim glared at the pair from her seat across the table._

"_Abbas is stable, ruthless and a killer but he is more or less sane. Shego on the other hand…" The blonde sighed "may not be as you remember her."_

"_What Kolie is __**trying**__ to say is that Shego's lost her damn mind!"_

"_Cyra!" Kolie reprimanded her sharply_

"_What,'s true!"_

"_The Shego I know was evil and manipulative, yes but insane… _

_How bad is she?"_

"_Bad." Cyra answered, receiving another glare from Kolie_

"_Which is why we need-"_

"_I thought it would be a simple grab and go!" Kim shot out of her chair. "That's what you said but, I mean now there's guns and bombs and, and it's like a war zone!" The redhead began to pace the length of the room "I'm not qualified for that kind of stuff. Like Cyra said I haven't even shot a gun before how can I go up against machine guns and tanks?"_

_Kolie shot a glare towards Cyra, who shrugged and lit a cigarette._

_Kolie got up and walked to where Kim was pacing. She placed a hand on the girls sholder_

"_We can train you! I am best in business and you won't be going in unprotected. Cyra may even come; she is good for this type of thing, __**yes**__? Kolie stressed the last word and looked pointedly at Cyra._

_Cyra nodded "Yes sir! I can even be like that blonde fella you hung out with"_

_She hopped up from her seat and adopted a Ron-like pose "Hoo-yah!" Kim allowed a small smile. Cyra quickly unfastened her belt and pulled down her shorts._

"_Look I even lost my pants!"_

_Kolie turned the stunned red head away from the half-naked Texan_

"_See we help you! Make you nice and strong to fight bad guys and bring Shego home!"_

_Kim nodded. "Ok." __**I can do this. **_

_The be-speckled woman gave her a reassuring grin and ushered her towards a door on the side of the room._

"_I am going to a quaint Miss Possible here with our equipment" Kolie said_

"_Sounds exciting, can I come?" The dark woman ask hopefuly._

"_Haven't you done enough?" Cyra's face crumpled into an angry frown. "Why don't you go see how the ULTIMA is doing hmm?" Kolie gave Cyra a sweet smile._

"_Whatever."_

"_Ho'kay so first things first, armor suit!" Kim followed Kolie down a dim hallway._

"_But I already have one" She said and unzipped her coat to show Kolie the battle suit underneath. "Oh yes I see!" Kolie leaned in and adjusted her glasses _

"_Verrrry nice"_

_Kim cleared her throat. All these people invading her personal space was beginning to grate on her nerves._

"_Made buy Wade of Wade Load tech yes?"_

_She nodded. "That's right" _

_Kolie nodded thoughtfully and stopped in front of a locker on the metal wall labeled "0009"_

_She pressed a few buttons on the key board on the wall and to Kim's surprise, the panel opened with a soft hiss. _

"_Is too bad you know. Wade's creations are truly works of art but easily hackable."_

"_Hack able? Someone can __**hack**__ into my battle suit?" Kim asked, slightly scandalized._

"_Da, if Wade can hack it, GJ can hack it if GJ can hack it Silas can hack it. But this," _

_Kolie hefted out a sliver body suit from the wall "Is completely un-hackable!"_

"_Wow!" Kim stared at the gleaming metal armor suit in awe. _

_She ran fingers over the smooth metal "this is incredible!"_

_Kolie smiled widely "Is nice no? Comes equipped with some familiar features like the force shield and nano-tech that heals wounds as well as some new things! Radiation detector, Electrical Pulse emitters, and it has capability of strengthening your attacks 20 times the normal human strength "_

"_This is so spankin'!"_

"_Ha ha glad you like! Fion needs to make you one. You will __**defiantly**__ need it for this mission. Let's go see if she is willing to talk yes?" Kolie began walking again, with Kim trailing close behind. Several doors and hallways later they arrived at what was apparently Fion's room._

_The door was plain white, with no markings to indicate whether or not this was the right door. _

"_Eh fion?" The blonde woman knocked tentatively _

"_Fion?" As she reached for the door knob a bolt of electricity was shot into her hand, instantly blistering the skin._

"_YEEEOUCH! You son of a-" Kolie grabbed her hand in pain and to cursed loudly in Russian._

"_Hey are you-" Kim started to ask. She glanced down at Kolie's blistered palm and found it was already beginning to heal. "–ok?" _

"_Ah yes yes, It's already healed…mostly…" She cursed quietly before kicking the door. "We will come back Fion!" The blonde woman stormed off through the door way._

_It took Kolie a moment to notice that Kim was not following._

"_Something on mind?" She poked her head back through the doorway._

"_Well its just- I mean, what I'm trying to say is-" Kim fidgeted_

"_Are we all like Shego?"_

_Kim blushes and nodded timidly, not meeting the taller woman's eyes._

_Kolie chuckled softly _

"_In the 'shoot green plasma from hands and have claws' sense? Neyt. But we all have…unique abilities based on the meteor"_

_Realization struck Kim and her eyes shot up to Kolie's smirking face "You were hit by it too?"_

"_Well hit by __**a**__ meteor. Cyra and Sade too. Fion," Kolie pointed to the door "and other scientists hypothesize that we were hit by different part of same planet, giving us our abilities"._

"_So um, what's yours"_

_Kolie's smile widens "Come!" She said, throwing an arm around Kim's slim shoulders "I will show you!"_

_Kim was steered into a large rectangular room that served as a shooting range. Metal plates lined the four walls with red targets painted at the far end of the room. The wall closest to Kim had many shelves bolted onto it, all with various weapons adorning them._

_Kolie grabbed what Kim recognized as a nine millimeter pistol off one of the shelves and inspected it. "Da, this will do. Now if you please, toss plates" _

_She inclined her head to a wooden table a few feet away from Kim that was covered with simple ceramic plates._

"_Huh all of them? At the same time?"_

"_Grab six, and throw quickly, like Frisbee." Kolie demonstrated from her position._

"_If you're sure…" Kim grabbed six plates off of the table. "Here goes!" _

_Kim dutifully threw the plates, one after another into the air a few yards in front of Kolie. Barely a second after Kim had tossed each plate; they were shattered in midair. Kolie had fired off six rounds in a matter of seconds. Each had shattered their respective plates before they hit the ground._

" _W-wow" Kim was practically speechless._

_Kolie exhaled heavily. "That, in a sense is my ability. I have never missed a target once. It was good to have in sniper days." She placed the pistol back on a padded shelf and turned to Kim._

"_So, Kim. Would you like to stay here and train?" _

_Seeing Kim's shocked expression Kolie quickly backtracked._

"_I mean we have may open rooms, NOT filled with sludge and you will need some time to train and become accustomed to the new armor suit so it makes sense that-"_

_What Kolie was saying did make sense, even if she was still unsure about this whole thing. "All right"_

"_Huh? Oh, ok! We get you situated. Would you like to tell family, perhaps ask permission?"_

_Kim snorted "Im twenty three you know! But yes, I think they would like to know that they won't be seeing me for Sunday dinner."_

_Kolie nodded __**Only twenty three? What am I doing dragging her into this?**_

"_Very good! Call your parents and then we will set you up in a room."_

_Two weeks flew by faster than Kim would have thought. After informing her parents of the mission she was given a room on the third "level" of the mountain. It was relatively small and sparsely decorated, but the bed was comfy and not full of sludge. Kolie said that they would get started on her training in the morning. She advised Kim to get some sleep; she would need it And need it she did. Every day for two weeks after, Kim would have weapons training in the morning with Kolie and "suit training" in the evening with Cyra. Before she knew it, the mission date was upon them. Kim was one big ball of nervous energy that morning she could hardly sit still through breakfast. After breakfast and the brief mission over view that followed, a fully armored Kim was led by Kolie and a Cyra to where the ULTIMA apparently was housed. A short elevator ride later and Kim was face to face with the hulking mass of metal that made up the ULTIMA _

_The huge cave that served as a hangar for the ULTIMA was also home to motorbikes, snow mobiles, and two cars_

"_Where do you guys get all this stuff?" Kim questioned, still taking in the large cave._

_Cyra shrugged "Around" She opened the jet's 'side door' and motioned for Kim to get in " Ladies first"_

"_Please be careful! And do not forget to grab your mother yes?"_

_It had been decided that since Dr. Anne possible was the top neurologist in America and because Shego's bouts of insanity were most definitely caused by a neurological defect, she would accompany the women on this particular mission. The door closed with a hiss and Kim watched Kolie's waving form grow smaller and smaller as the jet took to the skies. _

_Dr. Possible was waiting on the front steps when the ULTIMA touched down._

_Kim and Cyra_

_anne flustred _

"_Cyra!"_

"_What! I like read heads" Cyra muttered disgruntledly and walked back to the shiny silver jet._

"_Are you sure about this mom?"_

_Anne gulped and squared her shoulders, adopting a confident air despite the many doubts swirling in her mind. "I'm a doctor. This is what I do" __**I think…**_

"_All right. Comon'. I'll brief you on the jet!"_

**Present:**

Static crackles from the overhead speakers, startling Cyra out of her sleep and Kim out of her thoughts.

"Ack! I'm a wake I'm awake!"

"We have begun our decent into Baidoa and will be landing in approximately ten minutes" Fion's voice informed them.

Cyra yawned and stretched "All right!"

"So everyone's clear on what the plan is?"

The two red heads nodded affirmatively.

"Good, 'cause I'm 'bout to change it. Instead of you coming along with us" She indicated Doctor Possible with her head "You'll be stayin here"

"What?" Anne raised her voice, slightly outraged "I thought I was supposed to be helping you!"

"You _will_ be. Won't do us no good to have your fine ass running about gettin' shot at and what not" Cyra said giving the doctor roughish grin.

Kim gave Cyra sidelong glance "Mom I think she's right, you need to stay here, where it's safe."

"You might also want to set up the medical station for when we bring the Cabbage onboard" Cyra said over her shoulder, moving away from where the Possible's were seated.

Kim gave her mother an apologetic smile and moved towards Cyra.

"Stop flirting with my mom!"

Cyra chuckled at Kim's angry expression while adjusting straps that held her twin swords in place on her back. "Why, she's feisty! Just like her little girl" She winked and pushed past Kim, cutting of any retorts.

"All righty here we are." Punches key code into door "Welcome to Somalia!" Immediately, dust and hot wind blew into the hull of the jet buffet Kim's hair

Moves into the twilight outskirts of village

"God damn deserts and their God dammed dust, I can't see shit!" Cyra rubbed her eye furiously.

Kim kept quiet, silently observing her surroundings as they walked closer to the village. After a few minutes of walking they came upon the edge of Baidoa.

"According to our Intel, Abbas and his crew are holed up in that building" Cyra pointed a gloved finger at a large sand colored building.

"See if you can't break in and get some info outta him."

"What are you going to do?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna go ask around about our friend the glow stick"

Kim nodded and moved past Cyra.

"Try not to get shot yeah?"

Kim glared angrily at the tan woman and stomped off into the crowded street. Cyra on the other hand, laughed heartily and moved more slowly into the packed streets of Baidoa.

She sniffed the air for any trace of Shego. _Garbage, people, cattle more garbage- Ah ha! Gotcha!_ Following her nose she picked up her pace and darted down a few alleys until she came across an empty lot. _Bingo_ From her hiding space in the shadows, Cyra could see Shego clearly. She was surrounded by a ring armed men who appeared to be picking a fight with the green woman. Cyra almost felt sorry for them. _Almost_.

She brought Kim up on her pocket-screen "Hey Kim! Look who I found!" Cyra turned the camera towards the ring of men.

"Is that-" It couldn't be Shego. Kim had never seen her like this. She seemed unhinged and more brutally violent then ever. Kim watched in shock as one by one, the men were thrown to the ground, bleeding and whimpering.

"Looks like Broccoli is goin' easy on 'em"

"Easy? She's beating them to a pulp."

"They're alive aren't they?" Cyra deadpanned.

Kim gulped. _Shego __**had**__ been going easy on her._

"'Kay I'm gonna go get glow stick over there" Cyra stuck her thumb in Shego's direction. "And you find Saleem. Call me if ya need" She turned the pocket-screen off and slipped it back into her pocket.

She unsheathed her twin swords and cracked her neck

"OY, GREEN BEAN!" Cyra shouted.

Shego finished off last man and tossed him into the wall next to Cyra. She whipped her wild hair out of her bloody face

"Mud puppy….." Shego smiled and licked her lips.

Cyra growled and ran towards her, her swords reflecting the starlight.

Kim returned the pocket screen to a pocket in her suit and stood up. She shivered involuntarily. The look in Shego's eyes scared her. Something was really wrong with Shego. Kim set those thoughts aside and continued to pick her way across the roof of the compound. Finding a skylight Kim deftly cracked the glass and jumped in.

She landed gracefully on a large mahogany desk. Behind it, sat Saleem Abbas puffing on a cigar.

"Found you!" Kim exclaimed happily.

"Guards!" Saleem barked in lightly accented English. In the blink of an eye, the room was filled with uniformed soldiers, all carrying semi-automatic rifles. All pointed at Kim. Kim gulped. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _"And who might you be?" The dark man's eyes bored into her own.

"Kim Possible and I'm here to Kick your ass!" She grinned despite the fear she felt.

The guards tightened their hold on their weapons, waiting for Saleem's order.

"Kim? Ah I see." He motioned for the guards to lower their weapons "How nice it is to finally meet you."

_Finally?_

Seeing the confusion in Kim's eyes he explained;

"Your Shego spoke of a Kim frequently"

_What_? "She's _not _my Shego! And, and- just let her go!" Kim felt a blush coming on.

The slim Arabic man chuckled lightly. "She is free to leave any time she wishes. Shego came to me you see." Kim did not lower her stance and fixed him with a skeptical look

"I doubt that"

Saleem shrugs "Believe what you will." He got up from his spot behind his desk and strolled over to the window.

Kim stepped off the desk.

"Why? Why would Shego come to you?" She shouted, exasperated and still not believing Shego would do this by her own free will. "Did you know her from her villain days?"

He shook his head in the negative "I have no idea. She just appeared on the balcony one night about four months ago and asked for a job"

"A job as what, an assassin?"

"A, how do you say?" Body guard."

_So she was protecting him._

"Not for me Miss Possible, for my family." He pulled out a photograph out of his pocket and handed it to Kim. She stared at the photo of Saleem and two small children.

"They're beautiful" She handed the photograph back to Saleem, who nodded and tucked it away.

"This is a rough place to raise a family. Even with my dutiful soldiers." He spread his arms indicating the soldiers who stood at attention. "I figured I needed some help, and Shego provided that"

Kim nodded in understanding. Sensing that Saleem wasn't finished she kept silent.

"I cannot tell if you are lucky or unlucky to have come here on this day…Shego is having a fit of sorts."

_Maybe that's why she was attacking those men. "_Does this happen often?" Kim asked tentatively. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"More or less, perhaps I am the one who is lucky on this day"

"A gang of renegades tried to attack us you see and…Shego defended. Tore them to pieces. Where she goes after the dust settles is anyone's guess."

"You've got to realize this isn't healthy."

"I do." He rubbed his temples. "Shego is one of my own now. I look after my own. _If_ she wants to leave she may, but I will _not_ allow her to be taken against her will!"

"We just want to help her!"

"I am aware, which is why I am prepared to let you leave, peacefully. Under the condition that-"

Saleem was cut off buy a loud explosion from inside the compound that knocked Kim off her feet. Rubble and dust rained down on the occupants of the room, temporarily blinding them. Seconds later Kim heard Cyra crash through the wall followed closely by Shego.

"Tch" Cyra wiped the blood from a cut on her cheek on the back of her hand and spit out a tooth "Well that's jus' great!" _Like I wasn't missing enough already._

Kim blinked through the dust. She was just barely able to make out a glowing silhouette of Shego,

"Ya stupid green bitch! IM TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

Shego was in front of Cyra in a flash, grabbing her by the throat and hoisting the brunette high above her. Her razor sharp claws drawing blood as they dug in to Cyra's neck. "I don't want a muddy mutt's dirty help" Shego said through gritted teeth, her face inches from Cyra's.

"S-shego?" Kim says quietly not quite believing her eyes. From what she can tell, Shego is a bloody mess. Her normally well refined hair was wild mass, covering most of her face. Her suit was different too, not her normal green and black suit, but completely black_. Is Shego barefoot?_

Kim slowly picked herself up off of the ground. She cautiously approaches the green woman but is topped by a heavy hand on her shoulder. Saleem shakes his head

Shego turns head around, her hand still choking Cyra "K..iimmmme?"

She abandons Cyra, letting her fall heavily to the ground. Slowly, Shego turns and moves forward on unsteady legs.

"But you're not real are you? No no no you can't be real" Shego mutters as she nears Kim. She stopped a hairs breath away from Kim and her eyes widen. "Oh. That's right" Shego fell to her knees in front of a terrified Kim. The green woman began to laugh, a hollow frenzied laugh and started to claw at her head. "Wanna hear a joke? It's really funny, I promise!" her laughter grew louder and her scratched deeper, causing blood to drip down the sides of her head. "I'm gonna kill you!" Kim gasps and is thrown to the side by Saleem. "No! don't you TOUCH me!" Shego shook her head fervently as Saleem reached out to her. Shego continues to laugh until Cyra, who had been inching her way towards Shego, slammed a piece of rubble over Shego's head, knocking her out.

"Christ, _that_ was unpleasant." Cyra groaned and fell to the side of the unconscious woman. Kim cradles her head in lap _What happened to you Shego?_ She runs her fingers through Shego's tangled hair. The look of pain etched on Shego's face gradually disappears

Saleem sighs and wipes the blood from a gash on his head out of his eye.

"Sir, GJ jets have been spotted a few miles north of here." One of the soldiers informs Saleem quietly.

Groaning Cyra rises to her feet, waving off Saleem's help. "We need to leave. Grab Shego for me will ya?"

Kim nodded and gently picked up the unconscious woman "Will you be alright?" Kim glanced over Saleem, checking him for any life threating injuries.

"I will be fine, take care of Shego Miss Possible"

She gave him a brief nod and followed Cyra through the hole in the wall and out of the compound.

"We have to hurry," Cyra panted, limping alongside Kim "Gotta make it to the jet before-"The sound of rapid gunfire drowns out the rest of Cyra's sentence. "-That" _Looks like Silas found us. _"Come on!" Cyra shouted over the defining gunfire.

They arrived back on the ULTIMA a few minutes later where Cyra promptly collapsed. Kim gently deposited Shego on the medical table. "My God, what happened to her?" Anne possible questioned as she hooked Shego up to iv dip Kim looked down at Cyra who was leaning against the wall.

"Dunno, she was like that when I got to her" Cyra hobbled over to the cockpit and began to ready the jet for departure.

"Well she's already healing, I- I've never seen anything like this before!"

Emerald eyes snap open.

"Shego? Kim squeezed her hand.

Shego's eyes dart from Cyra to Kim and back. "We have to get out of here" She whispered, her eyes filled with fear.

"On it! Fion, let's go!"

"Affirmative" The jet began to take off.

"Go go go go go!" Shego pleaded. She screwed her eyes shut and groaned loudly. Blood started dripping from her nose and mouth.

"Mom!" Kim yelled desperately

Anne leaned over Shego and began inspecting her head.

"Alert, you have three military choppers targeting you"

"Aw shit…We got company!"

Kim attempted to hold Shego down by her shoulders as she began to thrash about on the bed. "Shego! It's ok you're safe!"

_Getoutgetoutgetout_ Shego released a feral growl and without warning, head buttered Doctor Possible who fell back against the wall in shock.

Hearing the commotion, Cyra looked back "Fuck what are you doing, tie her down and get her something to bite on!"

"What!"

"_Tie her down and get her something to bite on before she bites your fucking fingers off_!"

"Fion, get Kolie on the com-link"

Seconds later Kolie's bloody face appears on screen.

"Jesus, what happened to you?"

"Never mind that!" She clutched her still bleeding nose "You have to away from those choppers _now_."

"Why, what the hell is happening?

"Ruin _and _Commie are on them, that's why!

Cyra groaned internally "When it rains it pours don't it?"

**On the choppers**

"Lieutenant, Silas is on the com-link for you" A white suited solider addressed the blue haired man.

"Hai". The tall Asian man responded in his native tongue "Bring it up!"

Silas appeared on the screen in front of him "Report" Silas said in a clipped tone

"All troops standing by awaiting your orders. We have also spotted the Ultima jet sir."

"Mmh, very good Kin Kin. I trust you know what I want to come from this mission?"

"Not exactly, sir."

"Level it. Burn the rat hole down. I want _no_ survivors."

"Yes sir!" Gleam in his eye

"But let Ruin take care of that. I want you to handle the mutt and her jet." He leaned in closer to the screen "Do not let them escape. I will be _very_ disappointed in you."

The Asian man gulped

"Kin Kin Commie at your service!" Kin saluted Silas.

Silas cut the feed and turned to face his counterpart. A bloody bound and gagged Betty Director sat across from him. He eyed her critically. The various swords and chains that ran through her, and connected her to the wall would keep her docile. For now. Silas smiled and reached across to ruffle Betty's hair. "Not much longer now my sweet." He tipped her chin up, causing Betty to groan in pain. "Soon you'll be reunited with your little friends. But for now" he began to reset the chess board on the table between them "Want to play some chess?" Silas's smile grew as Betty continued to glare at him.

**On the ULTIMA**

"Ruin? Kin Kin Commie? Who _are_ these people? And what do they want with Shego?"

A bombarded with another blast

"Yeah, right well- Ruin? She's Kolie's twin sister, named appropriately too. Kin Kin-"

Cyra was interrupted by Shego's shouts from the medical table ."FLY,FLY THE DEVILS IN YOUR EYES!" More shrieking laughter followed. Cyra looked back to the medical bay. Seeing Anne try to stitch up some of Shego's more prominent wounds she shouted;

"Forget about that! She'll heal on her own. Just back away before you lose a digit." Cyra wiggled her fingers in demonstration.

Anne jerked away, dropping the gauze and scissors in the process.

"Oi! Fion, What was that!"

There was no response from Fion, the small screen remained blank

"Fion!" Cyra yelled banging the console.

Static then;

"My apologies Cyra-san, but it appears the latest blast to the hull has damaged my control over the ULTIMA."

"You'll have to fly it manually."

Cyra blinked in astonishment

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

Her retort was met with static.

"Oh well that's just great! I can't fly this god dammed hunk of metal!" She kicked the wall "Fuck!"

"Uh, I can? I think…" Kim spoke up from her place at Shego's side

"Really, ok! This is great! We're not going to die just yet!" Cyra whooped.

The brunette moved away, allowing Kim to sit in the pilot's seat.

"Kim! Are you sure?" Anne questioned walking up behind the seat. She placed her hands on kims shoulders.

"Yeah mom it's no big!" _I think…_

"You _really _are Kim Possible aren't you?" Cyra muttered as she gnawed on her cigarette.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate!" She flicked a few stiches on the panel before her. "All right everybody, hold on to something, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

_I feel power. I feel a sacrifice._

_Now my blood is feeling clean._

_And I feel the power burning like a spear inside of me._

_I feel good. I feel right._

_I feel a sacrifice._

**A/N: I'm not sure where this story is going or if I should continue. Meh. **

**Remember: Reviews are like drugs, and I need drugs to write. So load me up!**


	4. Harm's Way

**Chapter Four: Harms Way**

_I can't go back again. I can't go back again._

_But you asked me to love you and I did._

_Traded my emotions for a contract to commit_

_And when I got away, I only got so far. The other Me is dead._

_I hear his voice inside my head._

"Fuck this guy!" Cyra cursed as the ULTIMA was hit with yet another blast from Commie's chopper. The hull groaned and shook, knocking boxes and supplies off the shelves. Dr. Possible and Shego were showered with small boxes and various medical equipment

Kim gripped the handles of the steering pedestal tighter "Weapons! Do we have any weapons on this thing?"

The dark woman nodded quickly. Cyra moved to Kim's side and reached in front of the pale woman "Yes we have-" Sparks erupted from control panel silencing Cyra's reply. She cringed when the white hot sparks touched her skin and looked away from smoldering metal "Never mind…"

Kim grimaced and cursed inwardly. _Not good._

"Wait, I have something that might work!" Cyra suddenly perked up, her visible yellow eye light up. She rummaged through bag she had brought along, labeled 'Just In Case' "Ah ha!" Cyra shouted triumphantly, hefting a reloadable RPG out of the dark blue bag "Here we go!"

Kim looked over her shoulder at Cyra, her eyes widening in alarm

"What the- What are you doing?" Kim shouted her hands still on the gyro.

Smirking Cyra loaded a high explosive warhead into the muzzle "I'm going up to teach Commie a lesson he ain't gonna forget!" She pointed to the hatch above her.

Kim looked at her in disbelief. "Are you insane!"

"Cyra, you're still bleeding!" The doctor said.

"Hey! Eyes on the sky lady!" Cyra shouted at Kim. She then turned to Doctor Possible and continued in a lighter tone "Now don't you worry none, this'll just take a second." With a wink and a smile Cyra climbed up through hatch in the roof of ULTIMA.

Cyra poked her head through the opening first and looked around. Commie and his chopper were right on their ass. She growled and lifted herself up onto the sleek roof of the ship. Not anticipating the strength of the wind or the bullets that came from the chopper, Cyra lost her balance slipped, slid and rolled down the roof of the ULTIMA onto one of its wings. At the last second before she was swept completely off the ship, Cyra extended her claws and with one hand dug into the metal stopping her from falling. She hung there, half on half off the ULTIMA for a second trying to catch her breath. Cyra flexed her left hand which was, fortunately, still holding the RPG firmly. She snarled and swung her legs onto the wing. Onyx claws grew from her feet, ripping her boots and digging into the roof or the ship, preventing her from falling again. Bullets danced and ricocheted off the ULTIMA as she aimed her RPG at the white chopper

"BOOYAH MOTHERFUCKER!" She smiled widely, revealing her short fangs and pulled the trigger.

Commies eyes widened in horror as he saw the warhead fly directly at him. He had no time to scream before his ship exploded in a fiery blaze of metal and glass.

With a satisfied smirk, Cyra retracted her claws from the ship's hull and slipped back inside.

Shego was still screaming and thrashing on the metal table, her back arching off it despite doctor Possible's attempts to hold her down. The screaming stopped suddenly and Shego's body went ridged. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she spoke in a voice deeper and more sinister than her own; "Crerdram uk sra aorsr rakakbar! Hork uk sra vrura! Oma kosad su korr kruk sra raoqamk sra usrar su reka kru rarr! Daod, aeas draokems, Oreum krikbark bamaosr ik! Cuka craomka srek aorsr rurd sud **Oreum**!"

Kim's radioactive detector started to ping in warning.

She risked a look back. Shego resembled someone from an exorcist movie. Drool dripped from her open mouth and blood trickled from her ears "Mom, get away from her!"

"What the hell are you saying?" Cyra loomed over Shego.

"Avodamad kruk sra aorsr su virsa sra rikomk! Proeka Oreum!" Shego spat the last words, spraying blood and saliva all over Cyra's face. She began to laugh again

"All right, that's it" Cyra growled as she whipped the spittle from her face "Shut the fuck up!" She yelled jabbing two needles into the green woman's neck

"Ha verr reka!" The words came out as little more than a gurgle and Shego's body went limp as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Anne let out a breath of relief. At least she's sleeping now. "What did you give her" Anne croaked

"Just a 'lil something to help her sleep!"

"Ok, should be smooth salin' from her on out!" Cyra plopped down into the copilot seat. She propped her feet up on the fried motherboard and pulled out a cigarette.

"Cigg anybody?"

Kim huffed in annoyance and turned her attention back to flying

/

"Oy Fion? Is that the ULTIMA?" Kolie spoke to Fion through her headset in her native tongue. She had waded through the drifts of snow surrounding their part of the mountain to look for any sign of the ULTIMA. She stood knee deep in the frozen white powder with her eyes turned skyward, but felt no cold. Under her ever present sunglasses her eyes widened as the burning hulk of the ULTIMA came into view. She gripped her gun tighter.

"Radar confirms." Fion's voice sounded through Kolie's ear piece. Kolie adjusted her scarf. "They don't look like they're doing so good" She remarked noticing the flames spouting from the engine

"Onboard sensors detect massive damage to both engines and-" The rest of Fion's report was drowned out by the screeching sound of rock on metal. The ULTIMA slammed into the frozen ground and slid, coming to a stop only a few yards in front of the bluff Kolie was standing on. The jet groaned and creaked. Kolie cringed and shielded her eyes from the firelight and miscellaneous debris that flew her way. _Hopefully everyone is all right_.

She began to trudge through the snow once again although this time her steps were quick and determined.

Kim groaned and scrunched her eyes together. Her head had hit the control panel when the ULTIMA hit the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" The younger red head asked, glancing around the damaged interior of the jet.

"Yes" Dr. Possible said shakily.

"Cyra?" Kim called, unbuckling her seat belts. There would be bruises where they were tomorrow

Cyra, who was partially buried under boxes of medical equipment, jumped up with a broad smile on her face "Let's do that again!"'

Kim gave her a sidelong glance and moved to help her mother to her feet. _Freaking' insane_. The red head leaned over Shego, looking intently at her face to see if there had been any new damage since the crash. She brushed a stray lock of raven hair out of Shego's face.

"Ah that was great!" Cyra stretched popping the kinks in her back and neck "Nothing like a near death experience to get the blood flowin'" The tan woman examined her hands and face. "Looks like I'm all healed too"

Kim began to undo the restraints that held Shego down "How far away from the mountain are we anyways?" Both she and Cyra glanced out into the frozen tundra beyond the ULTIMA.

"Well, looks like you _actually_ managed to land this beast a only a few yards away from an entrance to the mountain. Way to go carrot buddy!" Cyra clapped Kim on the back.

"Do you have a speech impediment that prevents you from saying my name?" Kim said hotly, her patience with the yellow eyed woman wearing thin.

"A what?" Cyra scratched her head in confusion.

The redhead huffed in annoyance.

Anne was too busy wrapping up Shego in a thermal blanket to hear the exchange. She disconnected Shego from the IV and secured the blanket around her.

Cyra moved to pick Shego up but was stopped by Kim's arm. The tan woman looked up in surprise.

"I got her" Kim said simply.

Anne watched her daughter as she gently picked Shego up, but turned away when Kim planted a kiss on Shego's pale forehead.

Cyra cleared her throat "Ok let's go for' this thing explodes" Kim nodded and Cyra wrenched open the metal door, allowing Kim and Anne to pass easily.

Kim was the first to see Kolie through the blowing snow "Hey!" She called.

Kolie waved her gloved hand in acknowledgement and jogged the rest of the distance to the ULTIMA

"Howdy Kolie!" Cyra said brightly. "Whoa you're actually out of the house! Good for you, Blondie!"

Kolie nodded and gulped down a breath of air "Is everyone all right?" she panted, her hands on her knees.

Kim responded "Bumps and bruises, nothing to bad"

"Oh and you have Shego, I am very glad!" She peered at the unconscious Shego. Kim gave a terse nod and tightened her hold on the sleeping green woman.

Anne tentatively stepped out into the snow. She shivered. Perhaps a dress and heels had not been the right choice for an outfit today.

"Hallo' maim I am Kolie" The be speckled woman stuck out her gloved hand.

Anne recognized her as the woman on the screen. She gave her a weary smile.

"Anne" She shook Kolie's hand.

"It is pleasure to meet you I have read much about your surgeries-"

"Enough with the chitchat!" Cyra barked "I'm freezing my tits off out here!" She rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"As much as I hate to agree with Cyra, it _is_ really cold out here and we need to get Shego inside"

"Correct correct, my apologies, come the entrance is just this way."

The group, led by Kolie, walked up the bluff and paused to rest atop it. Kim glanced back at the still burning ULTIMA just in time to see it explode.

Kolie whimpered. "Fion is going to kill me!"

"Come on ya dumb ass! I'm freaking cold!" Cyra shouted and grabbed the blonde woman. Kolie found herself being dragged by the collar to the entrance of the mountain.

"Here I'll take Shego yeah? Put her in medical bay you warm up first" Kolie offered. The group was standing in an antechamber of the mountain, brushing off the snow from their hair and clothes.

"I'll come with you" Kim said firmly, shaking her head

"But you should really-

The shorter red head fixed Kolie with a look that a look that broached no argument.

Kolie gulped. "Eh if you insist"

"I do" Kolie nodded and turned to Cyra.

"Cyra, please give Doctor Possible some tea, she looks about to pass out."

"My pleasure!" The brunette slung her arm over Anne's shoulders, intending to steer the doctor towards the meeting room.

Anne shrugged Cyra's lanky arm off her shoulders and stepped closer to Kolie "Wait, I'm going with you."

"She'll be _fine_ come get warm and you can see her later" Cyra drawled.

"No, I'm the doctor here and I'm coming with you!"

Kolie and Kim exchanged glances. "H'okay! Right this way."

The two red heads followed Kolie down a corridor and into the medical bay, which was only one small room crammed with a hospital bed, cabinets and a wheelchair. Kim gently placed Shego down on the hospital bed and unwrapped her from the thermal blanket.

Tapping her chin Kolie surveys the room "I think I got everything you'll require but if not make list and I get it for you, yes?"

"This will be fine, thank you" Anne looked around, finding a drawer labeled 'Surgical supplies' in neat handwriting. She snapped on clear gloves and pulled a scalpel out of the drawer.

"I'm just going to give her some water and check on her wounds" Kim reached for Shego's hand and held on to it tightly. "She was severely dehydrated; I started to give water on ship but…"

"Here, hook her up to this it will replenish nutrients and give calcium for strong bones" Kolie pulled a bag of murky white liquid from a metal cabinet mounted on the wall.

Anne took it and dutifully attached it to Shego's IV "She must have been in a lot of pain."

"Yes and after too, when our bodies start to heal they reknit all things broken or torn. We become super sensitive and have a heightened response to pain and, uh pleasure." Kolie coughed and continued. "Before we engineered this mixture we had to eat _pounds_ of raw meat and liver to heal properly. Blech" Kolie shivered in disgust. Eating raw liver was not a present activity.

Kim stood silently, absorbing and filing this information away for a later date.

The older red head nodded. The doctor took the scalpel and carefully cut Shego's bloody clothes away. Blushing, Kim turned around to face the wall.

"I've never seen anything like this before! Anne gasped in amazement as more of Shego's pale flesh came into view. The once gaping bleeding wounds were now much smaller; the healed wounds left no scars. Anne gently prodded Shego's ribs collar bone and arms; she found that most of the woman's bones were healed.

"We heal quite rapidly" Kolie replied.

Anne already knew this on some level, but seeing it with her own eyes made it all the more real. She dipped a cotton ball into a bowl of water Kolie had provided and started to clean the wounds.

"I'm just going to clean her up, help me roll her." The younger redhead turned around and helped her mother roll Shego onto her stomach.

"If you all heal like that where did these scars come from?"

"A man named Silas." The blonde woman's face contorted into a mask of pain.

When the blonde woman offered up no further response, Kim's mother went back to work extracting shrapnel and cleaning Shego's wounds.

Ten minutes later, Doctor Possible put down her tweezers and cracked her neck. "Ok all done. I'll just leave her to rest" Shego was now dressed in a light blue hospital gown and resting peacefully.

Kolie smiled warmly. "Very good! Is very late now, and we have all had a tiring day so perhaps I show you to your rooms?"

Kim and her mother both nodded tiredly.

The younger redhead glanced one last time at the sleeping green woman before following the women out.

/

Kim awoke late at night to the sounds of hushed whispering outside her door. Her alarm clock read "4:20 am in bright read letters. She groaned and rolled over. _It is way too early to be up._ Quietly, she got up from her bed and tip-toed over to her door. She opened it just a crack and peered out.

"I don't trust you Cyra!" Kim recognized the accented voice as Kolie's

"Whaaaat?" Cyra whispered back incredulously.

"Three years. No contact. Not even a whisper!" Kolie jabbed Cyra in the chest "You weren't with us when we helped Shego before but you suddenly show up now?" The blonde woman leaned in "I'm not buying it!"

"Come _on_ man it wasn't a big deal-"

"It _was_ a big deal!" Kolie slammed her palms into the wall on either side of Cyra's head.

"Shego was almost captured then and _again_ today because of you!"

"What are you taking about?" Cyra's yellow eye narrowed.

"I saw _you_ Cyra! _You_ were the one who attacked her first in Baidoa, _you_ were the one who gave her those wounds and _you_ were the one who gave her some unknown drug to 'help her sleep'!

"Accidents Kolie, they were just accidents!"

"_Bullshit_!" Kolie growled in harsh Russian. "I don't know what your motive is, but I will find out. The blonde woman gave Cyra a final glare, and stormed off. Cyra leaned against wall for a few seconds before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Shoving herself off the wall, Cyra took a long drag, and blew out the toxic smoke. She smiled to herself and made her way to her room.

Kim watched this all with rapt attention.

/

Kim awoke for the second time that morning but this time, instead of angry whispers assaulting her ears, a pleasant aroma of coffee and pancakes wafted into her nose. She smiled and got dressed.

Descending the spiral staircase she saw that pancakes and waffles along with coffee orange juice and milk covered the large table instead of the usual papers. Her mother was already seated at the table along with Cyra and Kolie.

"Ah, good morning Kim!" Kolie addressed her looking up from her newspaper.

"Morning Kimmie Cub!" Anne said brightly, smiling at her daughter

"Mom!" The younger red head shouted

Cyra sputtered and spat out her cereal. She laughed and banged her fist on the table. "Kimmie Cub! That's the best one yet!" Cyra continued to laugh at Kim's expense until a Brazilian woman wearing an apron and a chef's hat strode in and whacked her over the head with a spoon.

"Hush Cyra!" The newcomer scolded Cyra in a Brazilian accent. "Lord knows I have a few nicknames for you, do you want me to tell Kim _all_ of them" The darker woman questioned.

"No…" Cyra conceded, rubbing the back of her head.

"That's what I thought" She smirked and turned her attention to Kim. "Oh, you must be Kim! Pleasure to meet you!" She offered her hand to Kim "Name's Sade, Kolie here has told me a lot about you!" Sade shook Kim's pale hand vigorously.

"All Good things I hope!" The redhead said sheepishly

"The very best!" Sade abandoned her hand, opting to lean on Kolie instead.

Kolie blushed at the contact but did not look up from her paper.

Kim's mother continued; "Sade just flew in from Brazil!"

"W-wow! Brazil! How was your plane ride?" Kim accepted a steaming cup of coffee from he mother.

"Oh, I didn't take a plane, I _flew_." Sade winked.

Kim furrowed her brow, not quite understanding. "O-kay…"

"Oh for fucks sake." Cyra said. "She has wings! Big giant fluffy white wings!"

Sade whipped the spoon at Cyra's head "Language!"

"Oh. OH!" Kim said, finally understanding

Sade smiled and nodded vigorously.

"That's really amazing…"

Anne looked at her watch and decided it was time to check in on Shego. She set her coffee cup down and reached across the table to Kolie. "Kolie?"

Kolie started at the touch. She cleared her throat "Yes Doctor?"

"Could you show me where the medical bay is again; I need to check on Shego."

"Ah, yes right this way" Kolie folded the newspaper and took a sip of her orange juice. Anne put her hands on Kim's shoulders, interrupting her conversation with Sade. "Sorry honey, I'm just going to check on Shego quickly"

"Oh, I'll come with you!"

"No, you stay here and eat your breakfast. You can come by after you're done"

"Yeah, you _gotta_ try these pancakes!" Cyra piped up, her mouth full of said pancakes

"Alright."

Anne smiled and turned to leave. Kolie was waiting for her by the door. The short walk to the medical room was silent. Kolie cleared her throat upon arrival. "Well, here we are"

She opened the door for the doctor, allowing Anne to enter first "Now, I made some adjustments…" Anne noticed the metal cuffs that held Shego's arms and legs down to the bed, keeping her immobile. "She won't like it, frankly I don't like it but-"

"Then why?" Anne questioned her angrily.

"For safety! Fion was able to harvest the black box from the ULTIMA and I saw what she was like on there!" Kolie bellowed.

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt." Kolie sighed heavily. "I will be back in a moment, I am just going to grab my newspaper." The blonde woman said softly, not meeting the doctors blue eyes.

Anne nodded silently and watched as the door closed behind the blonde woman, leaving her alone with Shego.

/

Everything hurt. It felt like someone had been jabbing needles into every pore on her body, then lighting them on fire somehow. She couldn't bring herself to move as someone checked her pulse.

"Shego?" A voice said "Do you remember where you are" The green woman began to stir and move slightly at the sound of the distorted voice. A voice that sounded too much like- Shego's eyes snapped open. She blinked as she tried to focus past the pain well enough to understand what was going on. Green eyes cleared and looked up directly into a pale be speckled face. Her eyes widened in terror as the man smiled down at her. "Nonononono I left you behind!" Shego moaned trying to free herself from the metal restraints "No you didn't I'm right here with you." Silas wisped harshly in her ear

"Shego do you know who I am? Shego"! Silas warped into a red head his voice turned more feminine, his prematurely gray hair shifting into familiar red.

It had to be a trick! That woman, she was always crawling around in her head. Invading her thoughts, her emotions. It _had_ to be her!

Even though the rational part of her mind knew this, it didn't stop her from burning through the metal cuffs that held her hands down. An acrid smell of burn metal filled the room as the superheated metal pooled onto the table

Freeing her hand s of the restraints she tore at her eyes, trying desperately to clear her vision of Silas.

Meanwhile, Doctor Possible had backed up into a metal cabinet and was rifling through it looking for anything to defend herself with

By now, Shego had burned through the leg restraints and was now standing up, albeit shakily. "Why did you put her inside me?" She whispered as she advanced towards Doctor Possible.

"Shego-" Her hands found a scalpel and she clutched on to it "I'm not Silas" Anne said firmly.

In a flash Shego was upon her, with her hand around the Doctor's throat.

"Yes you are, you're Silas and you put them in my head!" She loomed over the redhead

"What are they?" Shego pressed on Anne's throat hard enough to leave bruises. Anne looked deep into unfamiliar green orbs and stabbed Shego in the neck.

The taller woman screamed in pain and clutching her neck, dropping the doctor in the process "You and you're stupid fucking scalpel!" Shego hissed, pulling the bloodied scalpel from her neck. Shego lunged but stopped short and fell to her knees, clutching her head

"No, shut up! Not now!" _Get it out getitoutgetitout._ Shego began to bash her head against the wall, all the while muttering "get out get out!" Anne could do nothing but watch as the wall became streaked with blood from Shego's head. Thankfully, Kolie returned a few seconds later, with Kim in tow and forcibly jabbed the raven haired woman in her temples. Shego collapsed with a groan. Kim kneels beside her mother "Mom" She started softly "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I don't know" The blue eyed doctor replied shakily.

"Did she say anything?"

"I think she thought I was Silas, she said" Anne paused "She said there was someone in her head- a woman!"

Kolie's brows furrowed in confusion

_What happened to you Shego?_

"Let me take a look at you in the other room yes?" Kolie kneeled beside the shaken woman.

/

Two days since the incident. Two days and Shego was still sleeping. Her mother assured her that Shego was not in a coma but that didn't stop Kim's worries. So Kim sat with the sleeping woman. Reading her stories or just talking with her. Kim couldn't help but think that it was a little weird, to be caring for your arch nemesis_. Ex nemesis_. Kim reminded herself. Shego wasn't a thief anymore, or her arch foe. So what was she to Kim? Sure they had kissed that one time but Kim wasn't like _that_. Was she? Kim groaned. _Stupid Shego and your stupid lips!_ The hero thought bitterly _You're very plump, kissable lips_.

Kim felt herself leaning in closer to Shego's face, she felt herself about to kiss the green woman-

Shego's eyes snapped open "What are you doing?" She croaked

Kim threw herself back so fast she almost fell out of her chair "I uh-" A rosy blush blossomed on Kim's cheeks, much to Shego's amusement.

"Shego!" Doctor Anne Possible yanked back the light blue curtain. "Glad to see you're awake!" She said cheerily, oblivious to the tension in the room and offered Shego a small cup of water, which the green woman gladly accepted.

_What the fuck?_ "Who the hell are you?" Looks down at the hospital gown she was clad in "Where the hell am I?" _Did I have another black out? _Shego groanedas she sat up. Glancing around the room, she found that she recognized the familiar equipment and faded wallpaper. _Oh man..._ "I'm in Norilsk aren't I?"

Kim nodded slowly.

"And you're here" She pointed to Kim "Along with….." Shego glanced at the older red head while she pulled out the long needle connecting her to the bag of fluid.

"I'm Dr. Possible, Kimmie's mom. Don't you remember?" Anne tilted her head in question.

Shego furrowed her brow and shook her head slightly "Ok…" she began slowly "So even if I am at the mountain that doesn't explain what the hell you two are doing here"

The older red head glanced at Kim then back at Shego "Shego…do you remember _anything_, anything at all? About Somalia or Drakken?"

The green woman looked at her quizzically _Somalia?_ "Last thing I remember is going grocery shopping for Dr. D….."

_Shego inhaled a breath of fresh air as she stepped into the cool cave laboratory. __**How nostalgic**__. Shego had taken upon herself to check on the blue doctor every few weeks. "Yo Doc!" she called, not seeing the blue man at his usual table. A door clanged open, revealing a soot covered Drakken carrying a tray of mechanical equipment "Ah Shego! Nice of you to visit!" Shego smiled. __**Same old Drakken.**__ "How've you been Doc?" "Oh fine, fine. I've been working on something new and exciting! _

"_Care to share?" Shego peered over his shoulder._

"_This is top secret Shego!" He covered his project with his gloved hands "Only the highest level of security bearing persons can see this!_

"_All right all right, sheesh!" She put her hands up in surrender._

_Shego pulled open the refrigerator door and was immediately assaulted with the smell of rotten food and spoiled milk __**Oh sick!**__ She quickly slammed the door shut. "Christ D, when's the last time you went shopping?"_

"_Hmm, last week maybe? The blue man replied distractedly, still hunched over the table, hard at work on his project __**Had to be longer than that, those potatoes were practically growing legs! **__Shego thought. "Doc, how bout I go pick us up something edible and make you a nice meal?"_

"_Yes fine, that sounds nice" _

"_All right is there anything you want?"_

"_Hm..? just some coco moo" The blue man said, still not looking up from his work __**Him and that damn 'coco moo'**_

_Shego chuckled and rolled her eyes "Gotcha" She grabbed her keys and walked over to the door she entered from but stopped short, remembering something "Oh I almost forgot, I got you a refill on your pills" Pulling a paper bag from her leather coat she tossed it too the blue man._

"_Thank you Shego" he said sincerely, looking up from his work._

_Shego nodded "Don't forget to take 'em ok?" she said solemnly, and then spoke in a lighter voice "Be back in a bit!"_

_It was a beautiful sunny day in Peru. A warm breeze carried the smells of food and fruit flowers as Shego walked through the market place carrying bags of delicious food. The light reflected off her dark sunglasses and she smiled as three young boys ran in front of her laughing and shouting. She inhaled deeply and smiled. She was always partial to Peru. Shego was broken out of her pleasant thoughts buy the sounds of approaching helicopters. As they flew overhead she immediately recognized them as GJ attack helicopters, headed straight for… "Drew!" She dropped her bags and ran, but to no avail the helicopters fired directly into the part of the Drakkens new home was built. She watched, as did many other locals in horror as it exploded. Hot tears leaked from her eyes as burning pain started in the back of her head. The pain grew and everything went black._

_Fragmented images of strange places and people came flooding back to her in a rush. Memories stuck to her mind, like dried blood. The faces of the people she killed washed over her like a river. She saw their faces, covered in blood as she stood over them._

"Oh god." Shego clamped a pale green hand over her mouth. She shot off the hospital bed and darted to the sink. Her stomach lurched and up came bile.

Kim listened to the heaving choking sobs and felt helpless.

"He's dead, they're all dead and it's my entire fucking fault!" Shego gripped the metal counter tightly.

Kim reached out to place a comforting hand on Shego's shaking shoulder, but stopped when the green woman flinched away.

"It's all right Shego" Anne said quietly, hoping to calm the young woman down.

"_Alright_? No, nothing is alright! You don't know a damn thing!" She whirled around and glared at the doctor "I did that," Shego said, looking at the bruises on Anne's face and neck "and I –" She glanced at Kim, her eyes filled with sadness. "I almost-" She closed her eyes together tightly, willing herself not to cry.

"Where's Kolie?" The raven haired woman asked quietly, her eyes still closed. She clenched her fists.

"I-I don't know but I can call her-"  
>Shego cut the doctor off with an angry shout<p>

"I need to talk to Kolie _right now_!"

Not waiting for a reply, Shego moved to the door and flung it open, dashing out into the dim hall way with Kim hot on her trail.

/

"How nice, a big old family reunion" Shego said sarcastically, stepping into the meeting room. Sade, Kolie and Cyra were seated at the table.

"Shego!" Sade said in surprise.

"You're awake!"

"And _very_ angry" Cyra said biting her nails.

"Shut up Cyra." Shego fixed her blazing emerald eyes on Kolie "I need answers from you Kolie. _Now_."

Kolie chucked nervously as Shego stepped closer to her.

"What can I do for you Shego?"

"Explain to me why you brought them here!" Shego grabbed Kolie by her collar and slammed her body onto the cluttered table.

"H-Help, for you!" Kolie sputtered.

Shego's green eyes widened. She wound up her fist, intent on beating the blonde woman to a pulp.

"You brought _humans_ here to help? And not just any humans, my _rival_ and her _mother_! What the _fuck_ Kolie?" She spat at the blonde woman.

"Shego." A firm voice behind her said. Sade gripped the green woman's arm tightly, preventing Shego's fist from hitting Kolie.

"Stay the hell out of it Sade!" Shego snarled, her eyes still fixed on the struggling Kolie. "This doesn't concern you."

"When you threaten a member of this team, _especially_ one that helped save your life, it kind of does" Kim arrived just in time to see Sade's hands turn into crystal.

"What the hell is going on?" Kim said to herself.

"Oh ho ho _shit_!" Cyra chuckled from her spot beside the redhead

"Cyra! what-"

"Don't you worry Red! Shit like this happens all the time!" Cyra said lightly, munching on some popcorn.

"And you!" Shego had shook off Sade's hands and was now approaching a terrified Cyra

"Oh man-!"

A blast of green fire shot from Shego's fist and hit Cyra straight in the chest, sending her flying into the wall. "That" Shego started "Is for stabbing me in the neck with your fucking needles!"

Panting Shego surveys the room. Sade was helping Kolie; Cyra was buried under broken dishes and Kim…. Kim had seen all of it. _Damn. _

The green womanglared at the shorter red head before moving past her. "I'm so outta here"

"Wait Shego you can't just leave!" Kolie called out to her.

"Yeah? Watch me." She raised a green finger in salute and walked briskly out of the room.

Kim hurried after her.

"Shego! Wait a minute!" Kim panted. Trying to keep up with a pissed off Shego was hard work.

Shego paid her no attention and continued walking. Coming to a door she yanked it off its hinges and tossed it into the tundra. Still clad in the pale blue hospital gown, Shego took a step out into the snow. It melted beneath her feet.

Kim shivered as the icy wind cut through her clothes.

"You'll freeze!" Kim shouted over the howling wind.

"Correction, _you'll_ freeze" Shego said smartly.

"Shego come back," Kim pleaded desperately "At least stay the night, I won't even bug you!"

Shego stood there, her eyes turned sky ward as she mulled the offer over. She turned, and made her way back over to Kim. The red head gulped. "You'd better not," the raven haired woman said with a smile, slapping Kim's cheek lightly "Or I'll knock those pearly whites down that pretty throat of yours" Shego brushed by the shorter woman. Kim stood there for a few moments longer before turning to follow Shego back into the mountain.

Sade was now unearthing Cyra from the pile of junk she was buried under. "So Shego, I'm glad you decided to stay!"

"Shut up; is my room where I left it?"

Kolie nodded. Shego stormed up the spiral stair case.

/

An hour or two later, Shego reappeared. She had changed out of the hospital gown and was now wearing her usual colors. A bright green t-shirt and black leather pants that hugged her curves in all the right places. Kim trailed her eyes down and back up the green woman's voluptuous body. Kim blushed as their eyes met. Shego had been watching Kim, watch her.

_Oh god_. Kim quickly looked away from Shego's smirking face.

"Oh good, I was just about to call for you!" Kolie addressed Shego as the raven haired woman pulled out a chair and sat down across from the blushing redhead.

Shego didn't reply or acknowledge that she heard Kolie in any way. Instead, she propped her booted feet on the table, pulled a nail file out of her pocket and began to sharpen her nails. Kim smiled slightly at the sight. _Some things never change._

Kolie rubbed the back of her neck "Well, um we wanted to ask Kim something," the be speckled woman started hesitantly. "And we would like your opinion…" Kolie jerked her head to the kitchen, signaling Sade who was seated next to the blonde woman.

Sade nodded and turned to Doctor possible. "Want to help me make dinner?"

"I'd love too!" the doctor replied, getting up.

Kim pulled a face._ This is so weird_

"Anything but borsch!" Cyra called to the two women "I'll go crazy if I have another bowl of that slop!" She grumbled. Kolie looked slightly offended, but addressed Kim

"So uh anyways, Cyra Fion and I have been wanting to ask, would you want to stay on as permanent member of our team?"

Cyra nodded in support. "Seeing you work in Baidoa, and on the ULTIMA got us thinkin' that we could really use somebody as levelheaded as you."

_Huh? _Kim stared, mouth slightly agape at the two women. _Did that really just happen?_

"No fucking way!" Shego yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

Kolie curled her lip "What if she wants to?" She challenged the fuming green woman.

"Tough fucking shit! _I_ don't want her here!" Shego retorted.

"Well I'd be willing to give it a shot-" Kim started.

Shego snorted, interrupting the younger woman. "You know what, fine! If Princess here can make it through ten minutes of a Ruin video, she can stay." The raven haired woman offered her hand to Kim "Deal?"

"Seems fair." Cyra shrugged.

"What, no! There is no reason for her to see that!" The blonde woman exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

Ignoring Kolie's protest ,Kim grasped the green hand and shook it firmly. "Deal"

Smirking, Shego called for the computer. "Fion! Pull up video XI-831909"

"Shego, why are you doing this?" Kolie said lowly.

The woman in question grabbed Kim's chair and turned it around, so the redhead was facing the monitor. "If she wants to be part of this _team_ then she needs to know what we do, where we came from"

"'Sides, you _wanted_ to know who Ruin was didn't you?" At the red head's nod Shego smiled and leaned in close to Kim. Shego's warm breath tickled Kim's ear "Watch and learn Pumpkin."

Cyra hit the lights bathing the room in darkness. The huge monitor lit up, casting an eerie blue glow onto the woman's faces.

"Streaming now" Fion informed them.

Kim gulped. No turning back now.

_I can do this._

Loud hysterical laughter accompanied by the sounds of clanging metal filled the cavernous room before any images appeared on the screen. Kim jumped at the sounds.

The video was grainy, the colors distorted and static flashed through it periodically. Despite this, Kim was able to make out the center of the video's attention. A blonde woman, the source of the laughter appeared on the screen. She was chained to a wall, her nude body covered in crisscrossing scars and open wounds, blonde hair covered her eyes. Kim looked closely at the woman, who looked almost _exactly_ like Kolie. Deep rich laughter boomed from someplace behind the camera. Foreign words were spoken and soon a jovial young man dressed in a military uniform walked in front of the camera and approached the blonde woman. He was carrying a cattle prod in his hands and a revolver hung at this side. The man walked over to the still laughing woman, with the camera following close behind and yanked on the back of the woman's neck, forcing her head up. Blonde hair fell away from her face to reveal inverted eyes. Black where the white should be and, yellow where the black should be. Kim stifled a gasp. The man wrenched the blonde woman's jaw open and forced the cattle prod down her throat. Her pointed teeth scraped against the metal and she gaged. Kim looked away as the man flipped the switch, turning the device on. She heard muffled laughter and the zap of electricity as it coursed through the scarred woman's body. Suddenly there was silence; Kim turned her eyes back to the screen. Her olive eyes widened as she saw the woman bite _through_ the metal rod still lodged in her throat. The woman smiled as she did so, eliciting panicked shouts from the two men. The man let go of the cattle prod and took a step back, fumbling with his gun. The woman continued to chew on the metal rod, grinding it up into small jagged pieces. Blood dripped from her mouth as she spat the shards into the first man's face. He screamed in pain, clutching his face. The camera man dropped the camera and opened fire on the chained woman. She laughed loud and low, as the bullets hit her again and again. She sat there, waiting until his gun was empty. When it was, she tugged at her chains successfully pulling them from the wall and lunged at the man.

Off screen, Kim heard a blood curdling scream and watched as a shower of blood over the camera. The first man was still writhing in the corner of the screen. Kim could just barely make out the woman, as she stood over the man and savagely tore into his stomach with her teeth. The screen went black, signaling the end of the clip.

Kim sat there, frozen in place. _I can't do this_

"_That_ is Ruin, Kolie's twin sister" Shego said quietly.

"Her name is Devon!" Kolie shouted, she slammed her fist on the table making Cyra jump. "Her name is Devon."

"Sorry," Shego said, not sounding apologetic at all "Why don't you tell her about ruin Kolie?"

"_Devon_," The blonde woman stressed the name, glaring daggers at Shego "_Is_ in fact my twin sister. I do not remember much of her before the meteor hit us so I cannot comment on her mental state then. But after," Kolie scrubbed her hands over her face "Her mind seemed broken completely, something happened and her mind it split, creating two different people. Ruin, her protector the monster you saw and Devon my sister. She is Silas's favorite, his prodigy. Unable to feel pain and able to move the ground and even penetrate others minds makes her a formidable opponent."

Shego stiffened at the admission.

"So those are her powers?"

Kolie nodded her head.

"This is who you're gonna be fighting" Shego said harshly "Cannibals, people who eat other people and kill them for _fun. _Still think you can do this?"

Kim looked from Shego's eyes to the blank screen and back again. She offered no response to Shego's question. Instead, she got out of her seat and slowly made her way up the spiral staircase.

"Well that went well…" Cyra snorted

"That was cruel Shego!" Kolie scolded the dark haired woman. "You shouldn't have showed her that video!"

Shego shrugged it off "She wanted to know. Who am I to stop her?" Smiling slightly, Shego brushed by the fuming blonde woman "If you need me I'll be in the dojo."

Kim tentatively knocked on the door to the dojo. Figuring the green woman wouldn't be able to hear her over the pounding music, Kim slowly pushed the mahogany door open. Her olive eyes settled on a sweaty Shego practicing various fighting styles. She stood in the door way watching as Shego executed many forms of fighting styles . Some Kim recognized others she didn't. Shego noticed the red head after a few minutes. She turned off music, allowing Kim to speak.

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing." Shego said simply.

"Practicing…..?"

Shego rolled her eyes "I _guess_ I'll show you since you helped me learn it."

At Kim's confused expression Shego shrugged and walked over to the wall where a loose electrical wire was exposed. "If you hadn't kicked me into that tower I never would have learned this"

Green fingers gripped the exposed wire. Shego started as a jolt of electricity shot through her. _Concentrate._ She raised her other arm sky ward and pointed with two fingers at the ceiling. She grimaced as blisters started to form on her arms. Sweat dripped from Shego's face as she let the energy that was building within her go, sending a bolt of green electricity into the ceiling. Panting, she dropped the wire and slumped against the wall.

"Doesn't it hurt?" The younger woman asked quietly.

"Every time." The green woman looked at her arm and flexed. The blisters were almost completely healed. Grabbing a towel off the hook on the wall Shego addressed Kim "So, what the hell do you want?" She dabbed at her forehead.

Kim shifted. "I want to stay as part of the team"

Shego snorted and a wiped the back of her neck "Well, you've got _guts _I'll give you that_"_

Kim paled as she was reminded of Ruin ripping the intestines out of a man.

Shego chuckled at the younger woman's expression.

"Come _on_ Kimmie! You're a good crime fighter, but this blood and guts stuff? You don't have the stomach for it."

Kim clenched her fists "I can do it!" She retorted angrily. "Why won't you give me a chance?"

Like a shark circling her prey Shego advanced on Kim. "Little miss perfect," She started in a low voice "Thinks she can do anything. Well I've got news for you pumpkin, you can't!"

She was inches away from Kim's face now. "This isn't one of the Doc's moronic plans of world domination, where the good guys always win, this is real. People die_, hero's_ die. Every day."

"I know that!" Kim said angrily.

"Do you? Do you _really?_" Shego leaned in even closer. Their faces were only millimeters apart. All kim had to do was lean in and her lips would be on Shego's once again. "Then why are you still here?"

_No! I'm not gay!_ With a roar Kim launched herself at Shego.

Shego laughed and side stepped Kim's attack, tripping her in the process. She fired a blast of plasma at the younger woman's torso; Kim predictably rolled away from the blast and jumped back up.

"You've been going easy on me, haven't you!"

Shego let loose a bark of laughter "Figured it out did ya?"

"Yeah" Kim panted. "I don't know why it didn't click sooner, but in Somalia when I saw you take down those men-"

Shego flinched, remembering how the blood stuck to her that night. "Yeah well," She sent a blast of green fire Kim's way, just missing the woman's head "I couldn't exactly send you to the hospital _every_ time we sparred now could I?"

"Sparing? _That's_ what our fights are to you?""

"Bingo!" The green woman winked which enraged Kim further. "But even Dr. D told you to kill me!" The red head threw a punch "You could have easily done so multiple times but you didn't. Why?"

A dark look crosses the older woman's face. "Killing isn't easy _Kimmie_. And believe it or not I'm not a fucking puppet." She gritted out, running towards Kim, her hands ablaze.

"'Sides you were a teenager. I may be evil but I'm not _that_ twisted" Kim twisted to avoid Shego's claws. Despite her best efforts, her talons ripped through Kim's shirt, grazing the flesh underneath.

"You're _not_ evil!" The hero lunged at Shego, who deftly avoided the attack.

She snorted "Yeah, _ok_." Sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"I'm serious!" _Take me seriously damn it!_

"Whatever, we done here? I need a shower." Shego was getting tired of talking. As Kim ran at her yet again, Shego grabbed her wrists and flung her to the opposite side of the room, where she rolled into the wall.

Kim grunted and looked up. Shego was standing over her, offering her a hand up. She took the pale green hand and found herself pulled up halfway, so that Shego was looming over her, black lips almost touching her ear. "You should clean yourself up too Kimmie. You look like shit."

Shego let go of Kim's slim hand and pushed her back down on the mat. Chuckling, the green woman sashayed out of the dojo and into the adjoining showers.

Kim landed with an 'oof'. "Yeah I'll do that!" She blew the hair out of her face. _Bitch._

Kim grabbed her towel and stormed off into her own private shower.

"Yeah I'll do that? Great comeback Possible! What are you sixteen again?"

_Damn it damn it damn it._

/

Shego stretched as she got out of the shower. She grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rack and wrapped herself in it. _There's nothing like a hot shower after a good sparing session._

Wiping the steam off the mirror, Shego stares at her reflection _Damn I look tired. Tired and old._

"You can't run forever "A low voice said from the mirror. Shego's own reflection warped into a pale blonde woman, not unlike Kolie. Scars and stitches that danced along the blonde woman's neck torso and arms.

_Ruin_ "You!"

The woman in mirror licked her lips smiled, revealing rows of jagged pointy teeth.

"Miss me?" She spoke in a voice that sounded like gravel on sandpaper.

"Fuck you! You don't scare me anymore!" Shego lied gripping the towel tighter.

"Liar!" The blonde woman shouted, and then continued in a softer, almost comforting voice "Do this for me, do that for me… Aren't you tired of killing for me Shego? Want it all to end? You know what to do." The woman in the mirror put two fingers to her head and flexed her thumb. A gunshot echoed around the room and blood and brain matter spattered on Shego's face. She flinched and stumbled back.

"Or maybe you like it" Ruin was behind her now, her foreboding presence making the hairs on the back of Shego's neck stand up. "The killing. Being drenched in sweet innocent blood" Shego could feel Ruin's wet tongue as it slid up her neck and onto her cheek "So tasty".

Shego gulped but did not turn to face her apparition "Y-you're not real Ruin" she stuttered out. _You can't be real._

Ruin's lip curled up and a growl, she smashed Shego's head into the tiled wall. "Stupid cunt!" Satisfied when blood began to drip from the green woman's head, Ruin let Shego go and watched as she crumpled into the ground. Kneeling on the damp tiles of the shower stall, Ruin smiled at Shego. "I'm real to you, and that's all that matters." The scarred woman whispered in a green ear. Shego felt her hot breath on her face. It reeked of carrion. Shego resisted the urge to gag.

"I'll let you in on a little secret 'cause I like you so much," The scarred woman patted Shego's head and got up. Walking back over to the mirror, she cackled "He's coming for you next!"

"NO!" Shego screamed and smashed the mirror she was standing in front of. Thirty-two Shego's stared back at her. Sixty-four eyes: emerald eyes, accusing, soft, wretched. Crimson blood flowed from the wound in her hand as Ruin's laughter echoed and faded around her. Shego was left alone in the silent room with thirty-two pieces of mirror. On the floor, the scattered shards catch the light and dazzle like flames.

She hadn't moved. Ruin wasn't really there with her. Shego closed her eyes in relief.

"You ok Shego?"

Kim's concerned voice startled Shego out of her ravine.

"Yeah," She cleared her throat "Just saw a spider" She retracted her hand and flexed it a few times.

A few minutes later Shego exited the shower bundled up in a coat, scarf and mittens. Kim was leaning against the wall near the shower, waiting for her.

"Going somewhere?" Kim queried innocently.

Shego wasn't buying it. "Yeah." She replied, narrowing her eyes at the redhead "Out." She brushed by Kim without another glance. Shego quickly descended the stairs and slipped into a a narrow corridor before Kim could catch up to her.

"Do you think that's wise, letting her go like that?" Kim asked Kolie, coming to the bottom of the stairs

"Probably not" The woman shrugged, eyes never leaving her newspaper "But maybe this way you'll get to talk to her yes?"

The younger woman nodded and grabbed a warm looking coat, hat and scarf from the closet. She dashed off down the hall way. Several seconds later she poked her head back in the door way.

"Hey Kolie, did you see where-"

"Second door on your right, then turn left, right and go straight" Kolie replies, sipping her tea.

"Thanks!"

Kolie nodded tersely. _Women._

_/_

Kim followed Kolie's directions and soon found herself face to face with a tall wooden door.

She looked at it warily.

Kolie had warned her not to open any doors, specifically dusty rusted door such as this one. She had told Kim that there might be skeletons lurking behind them. Real dead people skeletons, not figurative secret skeletons. The thought made Kim shiver despite her relative warmth. Still, she figured that where ever Shego was going lay right behind this door.

Gripping the brass doorknob tightly she scrunched her eyes closed and prepared to be attacked by skeletons.

She was pleasantly surprised however when the door swung open to reveal a small storage area that was devoid of skeletons. Kim sighed in relief and stepped through the doorway and into the storage room. The door swung shut behind her but she didn't notice, preoccupied with the task of finding a way out of the room. Spying an exit sign at the far end of the room the redhead jogged towards it. Stumbling over a loose floorboard Kim crashed into the swinging door and found herself flung out of the storage room and into the main bar room, where she landed on her hands and knees. The bar patrons looked up from their drinks for a moment, glaring at the new comer. Kim picked herself up and waved sheepishly. The patron's turned back to their drinks silently.

Kim heard Shego's voice by the end of the bar and approached her. There, at the end of the bar sat Shego. Three places separated her from the closest bar patron.

The green woman was too busy ordering and drinking a green drink t to notice Kim's arrival. It was only when Kim sat down on the stool next to her that Shego seemed to notice the redhead. The green woman groaned and put her head on the table. "What in God's name do you want?" She whined.

Kim gathered her courage and spoke; "Why did you kiss me?" Kim asked quietly.

"Huh?" Was Shego's slightly slurred response. She downed the rest of her drink.

"Why did you kiss me and then leave right after?" The redhead said, louder this time "You disappeared! Poof! Gone! For four months Shego, I didn't know where you were or if you were ok-"

"Like that ever bothered you before!" Shego hissed.

"You were working for my arch foe back then!" Kim shot back angily

"So what, nothing's changed! Just 'cause Drakken's dead doesn't mean im any less evil then before." The green woman turned back to her drink.

"Yes it has, something _has_ changed." Kim said softly "I didn't care whether you lived or died back then but now I-" She bit her lip and glanced down at the warped floorboards "I think I really like you Shego."

_Oh no. This was NOT happening._

Shego pursed her black lips "I'm not _nearly_ drunk enough for this conversation" she said to Kim "Try me again in about four shots." The raven haired woman flagged the bartender down.

"You want anything?" She asked Kim quietly.

"Uh water please." Kim croaked, willing herself not to cry.

Shego spoke to the bartender in fluent Russian.

It suddenly dawned in the green woman that Kim might not be legal. "Wait, you're legal right?"

"I'm twenty three, Shego." The younger woman replied bitterly. _Twenty three and all alone._

"Twenty three huh?" Shego whistled as she trailed her eyes over Kim's body. "You grew up nice." Kim blushed under the green woman's heated gaze.

Kim gratefully accepted the glass of water the bartender brought. Taking a gulp, Kim realized too late that the 'water' was actually vodka.

The redhead pat out the bitter liquid "This isn't water! Its vodka!" She exclaimed to Shego's amusment.

Shego roared with laughter, attracting the eyes of some bar patrons "Vodka means water in Russian!"

Kim blushed and looked down at the table, setting the glass down.

"Come on Kimmie, drink up!" Shego smiled at Kim "Just one." She tilted her own shot glass in invitation.

_Why not? Just one won't hurt me_ "Ok" she returned the smile and lifted the glass to her lips.

**A/N: **

**Wow, I'm almost sorry it took me this fucking long to update this. **_**Almost**_**. Hrmmm..I probably need a betta, but that involves human interaction so that might not happen.**

**Anyways~ I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who've read and reviewed or favorite this story. Also, good news! I know where this story is going! **

**Also, I'd like to be able to tell you that the more reviews I get on this, the faster I'll update but I can't, so I won't. Reviews just make me happy so do it, yo!**


End file.
